New Life
by 7RedCards
Summary: A 14-year-old orphan is adopted by a family called the Fazbears. He has a secret that he'd like to keep hidden, but it becomes clear that they're hiding something as well. Will this new family work out? Humanized AU! Rated T for mild language and violence! Eventual BonniexOC!
1. Chapter 1

"Eli! You have to wake up! NOW!" Mr. Jackson yells. I slowly get up._ What the heck is so important? _I wonder. I turn in my hard, old bed to look at the clock. 6:15 a.m! _What the crap?!_

"God, what's the big deal?" I ask him. Mr. Jackson is a tall, skinny man wearing oval-shaped glasses. He's the 'boss' around here, so to speak. This is really an orphanage. Its the only one in town, really. Its a three-story building, but its always jammed tight with new kids or ones that are too old for anyone to want anymore. Like me. No one wants a 14-year-old boy that **desperately **needs a haircut for my burnt orange hair, or is too thin to have that 'cute' quality that everyone's looking for, or my dual-shaded eyes(wearing an eye patch doesn't help, but I still wear it over my left eye), or a kid that's completely 'insane' because I have panic-induced hallucinations. Basically, for obvious reasons, I've given up on being adopted. _I wonder if I'm getting kicked out because of the last home. Eli," Mr._ Jackson announces excitedly,"someone called in that wants to adopt you!" Silence, for a long time._ Is he serious? He has to be joking! Who in their right mind wants to adopt me?!_

_"_Pack up, we're heading outside of town!" Mr. Jackson says before dashing out of my room, probably to get my health records. I don't know why, though. I'm not allergic to anything, and I don't have a blood disease of any kind. Maybe its just a precaution, I've never asked. I look around. My room is about 8 feet wide in all directions, and only has a bed, a toilet, and a mirror. The walls are the same as every other room in this place: an off-white, creamy color. While not really ugly by any means, I wish they'd change it from time to time. The only things I own are a toothbrush, my eye patch, and a photo from the hospital where I was born. On it is a beautiful woman with deep blue eyes and curly red hair holding me as a newborn. Next to her is a tall, broad-shouldered man I assume to be my dad. He has chocolate-brown hair and intense, jade-green eyes. They're both around 20 in that picture. Mr. Jackson says that they left me here because they couldn't take care of me. I love to believe that its true, but I sometimes have doubts. Yawning, I walk over to the mirror and look at my eyes. The right a brilliant blue, the left a piercing black. I don't mean dark brown, I really mean **black. **Its always kind of scared people, like I'm cursed or something. Everyone in town knows about it. _But Mr. Jackson said that we're going outside of town. _I pull out my eye patch and wrap it securely around my left eye. I turn back to my bed and pull on my 'work boots', as Mr. Jackson calls them. I tie them and put my photo in my pocket. Then I walk to my room door and take a deep breath.

"Here we go," I sigh, and open my room door. Immediately, kids whose age rank from 3 to 12 swarm around me, hugging me and saying they'll miss me. Its funny. I'm the oldest kid there. I kind of take it as my responsibility to give all the new kids a good welcome. I help them resolve fights, and I hug them when they cry because they feel unloved and unwanted. So we're like a big family. That makes Mr. Jackson both proud and happy with me.

"I'll miss you guys while I'm gone! But I'll probably back in about a week," I tell them. One of them, a girl named Angel, says,

"But you might finally get adopted and have a real family!" I look at her. I can't help but feel proud. She's come a long way. From the shyest girl around to everyone's best friend.

"You guys are my family. Even if I do get adopted, I'll visit whenever I can," I say. They say goodbye one more time before watching me go outside and into Mr. Jackson's car.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Time Skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The drive has been silent as the buildings turn to trees, and the tightly packed apartments turn to smaller, further between houses. Finally I break the silence.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Who?" Mr. Jackson asks back absent-mindedly.

"The people adopting me."

"Oh! Oh, well I believe he introduced himself as Freddy Fazbear. You are going to be living with him and his brothers and sister. I think he said something about having a twin brother as well, but I was too excited to listen very well."

"Then do you know where we're going?"

"He told me the address and I wrote it down, so don't worry. Eli, you need to at least **try** this time, okay?"

"..."

"Eli?"

"...fine."

"Thank you. You don't know just how mature and handsome you've gotten since you first arrived at the orphanage, do you?"

_Are his glasses working? The last thing I'd call myself is handsome! _ The car stops in front of a 2-story house that's painted green. _Well, at least its big. And the paints my favorite color. Maybe...this place might work out. _Maybe that's wishful thinking, maybe its denial. Probably the latter. I've told myself that a lot.

"I'll miss you, Eli," Mr. Jackson says. I can't help but smile.

"I'll miss you too," I reply before getting out of the car. Mr. Jackson pulls out of the driveway, leaving me alone. In the silence, I can faintly hear music. I take a deep breath and walk into the yard and up to the front door, which is a familiar off-white color. It takes several minutes and a lot of nerve to knock. But I still don't.

_Come on, you can do this! You can't just stand here until nightfall! _ I take several breaths, and knock. The music stops. I hear someone coming to the door. I feel anxiety rush through me, and it stays there instead of leaving like it usually does.

"Hello?" A deep voice calls out. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My face flushes and I look down. The voice calls out again.

"Who is it?" I start to breathe in and out to calm myself down. In...out...in...out. Finally I answer.

"Is this the Fazbears house?" I ask quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes. Who is this?" I feel frustration surge through me. I'm being such an **idiot**! I answer shyly.

"E-eli...from the orphanage...you called, didn't you?" I hear people gasp excitedly on the other side of the door. I hear the door unlock. Then it swings open. Standing there is a tall, broad-shouldered man in his early twenties. Probably about 21 or older. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. I notice that he's wearing brown pants, a brown shirt, and brown sneakers. I accidentally say what I'm thinking.

"Well, its no mystery what your favorite color is!" I mentally slap myself. The man stares for a second. Then he grins and laughs. I hear people laughing inside, too. The man, I assume he's Freddy, grabs me by the arm so suddenly I almost flinch. Then he pulls me inside. The living room is big, with two couches and a flat screen TV. There's a fireplace at the far end, which I'm thankful for, because its winter. Standing at the end of the room is a group of teenagers that are grinning at me.

"These are my younger siblings. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. My brother Goldie should be-" I interrupt him.

"What kind of name is Goldie?"

"That's his nickname. He and I basically have the same name. We're identical, but he has gold colored hair, so we call him Goldie." I nod, and he continues.

"He's probably in his room. Guys, make him feel at home while I go get him, alright?" They all nod vigorously, and he runs upstairs. There's silence for a little while, then one of the boys, the one with red hair(not kidding.** Red **hair) and yellow eyes grins and holds out his hand.

"Foxy," he introduces himself, then points at another boy with purple hair and red eyes."That's Bonnie, and that's Chica," he points at a blonde girl with blue eyes. She waves, then her eyes widen.

"Crap! The food!" She exclaims, then runs into a room that I guess is the kitchen. Bonnie grins. Then we hear a crash from upstairs, and Freddy yelling.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" And then a voice a little deeper than his yells back.

"WE'RE NOT BRINGING IN SOMEONE THAT'S NOT FAMILY! YOU **KNOW** HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!"

"HE **WILL **BE FAMILY! DO YOU THINK ANYONE ELSE WILL WANT HIM?!" For some reason, that stings. Foxy looks at me.

"Stay here," then he and Bonnie run upstairs. Deciding to stay out of it, I walk into the kitchen. Chica is pulling a pan of spaghetti off of a stove eye. She looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry about Goldie, he just needs to get used to you. He's a great guy, when you get to know him," she says cheerily. I nod. We're both quiet for awhile. Then I say,

"You know, I think we should bake a cake for after supper." She grins when I say that.

"Good idea. Come on, this'll be fun." I grin, then feel a surge of sadness, and the smile drops.

_Don't get comfortable. This is going to end just like every other home. You'll screw it up somehow.__**. You always do.**_

"Are you okay?" Chica asks. Pushing the thought away, I smile and help her get the ingredients out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone!" Chica calls,"supper time!" I hear the trampling of feet down the stairs._ Uh oh. _Chica pulls me back a few steps.

"Get ready for a stampede," she says. As if on que, everyone piles in and sits down. Freddy looks at me and smiles. I notice that he has a black eye.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. He looks startled. _Its because of __**you.**__ He's hurt because of __** you. WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!**_ Freddy smiles.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he says. I look at the table. There are 2 empty seats.

"Where's Goldie?" I ask. Freddy's grin drops for a second, then shows back up.

"He's decided to eat...later," he replies,"go ahead and sit." I force a smile and sit on the far end,away from everyone else. Foxy and Bonnie frown at me, and I look down. I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and I flinch. I look up to see Chica with a hurt look on her face.

"I've already enrolled you in school. You'll start tomorrow," Freddy says to break the silence. I nod, and he continues.

"The middle and high schools are in the same building, so Bonnie volunteered to show you around on your first day." I nod again. Then I start to fidget nervously. Then I feel panic building up in my chest._ No. Not now!_ Foxy looks concerned.

"You alright?" He asks. I nod quickly. Then I get out of my seat. Now they **all** look concerned. _Why are they staring at me? _I walk to the doorway, but Freddy grabs my hand. I try to pull away. He tightens his grip, but gently.

"Let go," I whisper pleadingly. He tightens his hand a little more.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me. And I **know **somethings wrong with you. Please, tell me," he says quietly. I feel anger and fear run through me. I try to yank my hand away. He still won't let go. Finally, I explode.

**"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" **I scream. He pulls back in surprise, and I run into the living room and upstairs. I run into a bathroom and close the door. I lock it, then turn on the sink and splash water on my face. I look up into the mirror and freeze. In the mirror, I see me. But without my eye patch, and both eyes are completely black. Like a sharks. It opens its mouth and speaks, but I only hear it in my head.

_"I told you. I told you that you'd screw this up, didn't I? You __**always **__mess __**everything **__up," _it says. I can only stare in shock and horror. Then I hear banging on the door. The thing disappears from the mirror, and I see my own reflection again.

"Are you okay, Eli? I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it, I just-" I interrupt him.

"Its fine. I'm sorry I yelled." I open the door._Wait, what? I locked it!_ I push the thought away and walk past Freddy.

"You want me to show you your room?" He asks. I nod and follow him to a door at the end of the hallway. Freddy opens the door, revealing a room that's about 10 feet in diameter. The walls are green (sweetness!) and the closet door is blue. I grin.

"AWESOME!" I exclaim happily. Freddy grins.

"Chica painted it. Said she thought you'd like it," he says. Then he looks at a clock.

"Crap, its past 9, you'd better go to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow," he says. I nod. I look on the bed and see a too-big T-shirt and some baggy jogging pants. Pajamas, I guess.

"Goodnight," I say as Freddy leaves. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Goodnight," he replies. Then he leaves, closing the door behind him. I yawn and change into the pajamas, then climb into bed. I turn off the light. Then I hear Freddy talking to what sounds like Goldie.

"I can't believe you're doing this after what happened!" Goldie hisses.

"What happened has **nothing** to do with Eli! He's just a kid! He'd stay in the system until he's 18! And by then, he'll lose any belief that people care about him! But we do!" Freddy says harshly.

"**You **do. I couldn't care less about him!" I feel a stab of hurt in my stomach._ Why do you care? You haven't even talked to him yet!_

"How could you say that?! If you **dare** tell him that nobody cares about him, I will ** kill **you." I tune the rest of the argument out and clench my eyes shut. And for the first time in years, a tear rolls down my face.

**Authors Note: This story's coming along pretty good! And I'm glad you think so too, Sandy! To any other readers as well as her, the first 3 people that can guess who Eli will meet at school (hint:one of the FNAF 2 animatronics) will get an OCin the next chapter as Eli's new friends! In your review, take your guess and specify what you want your OCs name to be, and describe them! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"RISE AND SHINE, ELI! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Bonnie yells. I flinch, then groan and cover my ears. He laughs and turns the lights on. I groan again and throw a pillow at him. _Ugh, goddangit! Why do I have to wake up so early? Something about school..._my eyes widen and I jump up.

"Crap, school!" I run around the room getting ready. Bonnie pulls an amazed stare as I get ready and brush my teeth in 5 minutes. Freddy comes in and sees. He turns to Bonnie.

"Why can't **you** get ready that quick?" He asks. Bonnie shrugs. I see Goldie walking down the hallway.

"Good morning!" I call. He doesn't look at me or reply, just goes downstairs. Freddy sends a glare at him, then turns back to me.

"Foxy's going to drive you guys to school, okay? I have to take a double-shift at work today, so I won't be home until late. Chica will watch you." I nod. Then I follow Bonnie outside to the driveway. Foxy is already there in a crimson pickup truck. We pile in. For awhile there's only silence.

"How'd you sleep?" Foxy asks.

"Fine," I answer. _So, going for small talk now? Okay then._

_"_Sorry about Goldie. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's a good guy."

"That's what Chica said." Bonnie's staring at me. I turn away, my face flushing. _What's he staring at?_

"Why do you wear that eyepatch?" He asks. I lie without hesitation.

"Its an injury, that's all. This keeps it from getting dirty." He seems to buy it. Foxy stops the truck in front of a 4 story building. The school.

"Welcome to Cawthon* high and middle," Bonnie announces. I reach to open the door, when fear hits me again. _ What if they see my eye? What if they tease me? What if- _I feel someone grab my hand gently. Bonnie.

"You're going to be fine, okay? If someone gives you a problem, tell us. We'll deal with it," he says softly. The fear leaves. I nod. He's still holding my hand. I pull away and blush as I get out of the truck. We walk in. Surprisingly, its pretty quiet.

"Foxy's going to sign you in while I show you around," Bonnie tells me. I nod and follow him out a back door to a courtyard. Almost 400 people seem to be there. Bonnie leads me to a tall boy with spiked, messy, royal blue hair with a sleeveless sweatshirt and fingerless gloves. His pants are black and baggy. He looks at Bonnie and grins.

"Hey Bonnie! You having practice at your house today?" He asks. _Practice? For what?_

"Don't I always?" Bonnie answers, then gestures to me. "This is Eli. We're adopting him soon. Eli, this my friend Hiro. If you need anything and I'm not around, just find him." Hiro grins at me, and I notice that his eyes are gray. Like thunder clouds.

"Hey! So you're Bonnie's new brother, huh? Nice to meet you!" He holds his hand out. After a moment of hesitation, I shake it. Then I feel something hit the side of my head.

"OW!" I trip and hit the ground. Someone laughs. Hiro turns toward them.

"What's wrong with you?! Is your life really **so sad **that you like to hit a kid on the head?!" He screams. I get up, my eyes clenched.

"I'm fine, Hiro. I'm okay," I tell him. He turns, then he stares at me. _What's wrong? _I look at Bonnie. He's staring too. I realize something that hits me like a ton of bricks. **I'm looking at them with both eyes.** I look at the ground and see my eyepatch on the ground. I hear laughing. But when I look around, no one is even smiling. The laughing gets louder, and panic explodes through me. I grab my eye patch and dash inside.

"Eli, wait!" I hear Bonnie and Hiro yell after me. I blindly run through the hallways. I have no idea where I'm going. My mind just keeps repeating _get away from here, get away from here _again and again. I see a bathroom and make a run for it. I sprint into a stall and puke in the toilet. Then I sit on my knees and cry my eyes out. I curl up into a ball and sob into my knees. Then I hear footsteps and force myself to be quiet.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice calls out. I sob again involuntarily. The person walks up to my stall and knocks.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. I get up slowly and, putting my hand over my left eye, open the door. Its a boy about Bonnie's age, and actually looks a lot like him.

"Yeah," I choke out. "Yeah, I'm okay." He doesn't buy it. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Was someone picking on you?" He asks.

"Why?"

"There's a red mark on your head."

"...oh." He smiles and shakes my hand.

"My name's Ronnie*2. What's yours?" He asks. I smile.

"Eli," I answer softly.

"Let me show you something, Eli. It always cheers me up." Ronnie leaves the room. I wrap my eye patch back on and follow him outside to the hall.

**Authors Note: *1 a shout out to Scott Cawthon. These games are awesome! *2 I couldn't think of a very good name, so I made it rhyme. Due to my lack of participants to the 'guessing game' (and my lack of patience) there is only one OC. Thanks Zeus Dragon 1! I hope you like your OCs personality! PM me if you have any questions! Now another guess game! What do you think Ronnie (Toy Bonnie) will show Eli? The correct answer will give you an OC! And that OC, like Hiro, will be a recurring character that will show up often! Constructive criticism welcome in both reviews and PMs, but no mean comments please! Thanks, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

I follow Ronnie downstairs. I discover by a sign that its the 2nd floor. _I ran all the way up to the 3rd floor?! _Ronnie starts to whistle an unfamiliar tune. I look at him. He **really** looks like Bonnie, except his hair is sky-blue, and his eyes cerulean. His face is pale, but his cheeks are red. He looks at me and smiles. _He's kind of cute...NO! Don't think about stuff like that! Remember __**last time?! **_ I shake my head, then smile back.

"Here we are! Welcome to Shangri-La!" He announces dramatically, and grins when I laugh. He throws the door open. There are instruments and a mixing board...and even speakers!

"What is this place? The music room?" I ask. Ronnie smiles.

"You like it too? Its just like a recording studio!" I laugh in amazement.

"It's incredible! Can you play music on that?" I point at the mixing board. Ronnie nods.

"You want to listen to some?" He asks. I nod happily. He starts to mess with it, then asks,

"What do you like?" I think for a second.

"Rock, country...anything but heavy metal," I reply. He smiles. _He smiles a lot. It's a nice smile, though._

"Me too." He clicks a button, and the speakers start playing Amarillo Sky*. I grin and Ronnie starts to dance. I laugh. He tries to grab my hand, but I shake my head. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me next to him, and I reluctantly start to dance. It being my first time dancing to music, I'm nervous. He just grins.

"That's it, you got it!" He exclaims, and I laugh. Then I trip over a carpet and fall against Ronnie. He trips too, and we fall onto the floor, me on top of him. I stare at his eyes for a second. Then the door slams open.

"Eli?! What are you doing?!" Bonnie yells. I jump off of Ronnie and look at Bonnie. He looks **furious**. His eyes look redder than usual. He runs to Ronnie and picks him up by the collar.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HIM?! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screams. I grab him by the arm.

"Stop! I just tripped and I fell on him! Did you think I was going to kiss him?!" I don't miss the hint of sadness in Ronnie's eyes, but Bonnie doesn't notice it. He stares at me, then his eyes soften. He let's Ronnie go.

"Come on. Foxy's waiting for us outside," he says stiffly. I follow him, then turn to Ronnie.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whisper. He grins. Then I follow Bonnie outside.

"So was today just orientation?" I ask. Bonnie nods, then turns and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay? You know, I don't think that there's something wrong with you because of your eye. I was just surprised. Mostly because you lied to me. You can tell us **anything**. Remember that," he says. I nod. We walk to Foxy's truck and drive off. _I wonder if Ronnie likes me? Do I like him back? No, I can't like him back. What happened last time can't happen again._


	5. Chapter 5

I get out of the car and walk straight to my room. I hear Chica call out for me in the kitchen, but I don't stop going until I get to my room and close the door. I curl into a ball on my bed and have a conversation with myself.

"Does...does Ronnie like me?"

_"Probably, but you can't like him back."_

_"_But...what if I DO like him back?"

_"You CAN'T!"_

_"_But I DO!" I hear this in my head and scream it for real.

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T! REMEMBER DARRYL?! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM?! YOU ALWAYS MESS THIS UP! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE A DAY AND YOU'RE SCREWING IT UP AGAIN!"** I start crying in the middle of it. The door bursts open, and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy run in.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Chica asks, sounding scared. Anger rushes into me. _Why won't they leave me alone?! _I throw my backpack at Bonnie, but he ducks.

"What the heck?!" Bonnie asks.

_**"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" **_ They all jump back. Then Foxy starts to carefully approach me.

"Eli...you need to calm down-"

_**"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE THIS TOWN! I HATE THIS SCHOOL! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I HATE YOU!"**_ They only stare as I start to break down, falling on my hands and knees and sobbing hard. I hear footsteps slowly coming toward me. I continue to cry, unable to breathe. I start to cough and choke.

"Eli, calm down! You have to breathe!" Chica says urgently. I can't stop, though. It just gets worse. Then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Shhhh, it's okay." It's Bonnie. Without thinking, I bury my face into his shoulder and keep crying, but I stop coughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I whimper. He hugs me tighter. I feel a warmth bloom in my chest. I hug Bonnie back.

"We care about you...we really do, Eli. It's going to be okay," Bonnie whispers softly, rubbing my back. _He's really warm..._

_"_But if you don't want to live here, we'll send you back. If that's what you want." I stiffen, then hug him tighter.

"I want to stay...if that's alright." I don't see it, but I can tell they're all smiling.

"We'll tell Freddy when he gets back."

"What about Goldie?"

"He'll have to deal with it." And for the first time in my life, I feel like I have a home.

**Authors Note: this isn't the end! Not even halfway! Anyway, the question. Do you think Bonnie will like Eli back? Or will he reject him? See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: just so you know, some hurt\comfort and Bonnie\Eli fluff is about to kick in HARD.**

Bonnie and Chica lead me downstairs while Foxy goes to his room. A phone rings. Bonnie pulls a phone from his pocket and looks at it. He answers.

"Hey, Hiro! Yeah, we're still having practice! Okay. Yeah, I'll tell him. See ya." He looks at me after he hangs up.

"Hiro says 'hi'," he tells me. Chica grins apologetically at me.

"Eli, could you fix supper tonight? We have to practice tonight," she says.

"Practice for what?" I ask.

"We're in a band," Bonnie says."Freddy usually practices with us, but he'll be gone, and Chica plays piano. So could you cook something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Uhh...can you fix chili?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then." Chica turns to me after Bonnie leaves the room.

"You'll find everything you need in those cabinets and the bottom freezer drawer, okay?" I nod. She smiles and leaves. As I pull the pan and ingredients out, I start to think about what happened in my room. _I wonder...do I like Bonnie? It's true that he might become my foster brother...but he's really sweet and caring. But what about Ronnie? I like him, too. He's really fun and outgoing. He seems kinda shy, though. It's cute. And...he's not going to become my brother. _A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn to see what's pretty much Freddy, but with golden-blonde hair. And his eyes are a darker blue. I smile despite the rude question.

"Chica and the others are practicing, so I'm cooking supper. Does chili sound good?" He just grunts and sits down at the table.

"If you don't like it, I'll make you something else." He shakes his head no. I look around and see that I haven't gotten the tomatoes out.

"Hey, could you grab the tomato can, please?" I ask. He sighs irritably, but picks it out of the cabinet and hands it to me.

"Thanks." Only another grunt is my reply. I can hear music downstairs. Probably Bonnie and the others. I see that the chili's done, so I pull it off the eye and set it on the counter.

"Big bowl or little bowl?"

"Big," he replies, and I can't help but smile. _Well, at least we're getting somewhere. _I pour it in and set the bowl in front of Goldie.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Yep. I'm going to go get the others." He nods. As I go downstairs, the music gets louder. I open the basement door and see Hiro playing a bass guitar, Chica playing an organ, and Bonnie playing drums. _They sound really good!_ I wave at Bonnie and he gets them to stop. He grins at me.

"Supper ready?" I gasp dramatically.

"Bonnie! Can I not just come downstairs to hear my friends practice?" He looks at me blankly. _He's probably not used to me having a sense of humor._ I laugh.

"I was kidding! Yes, it's ready!" He laughs and they all follow me up. Goldie isn't there, and hi bowl is in the sink. I frown.

"Doesn't he ever eat with you guys?" I ask. Bonnie and Chica frown.

"Not really." They look sad.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to get Foxy!" I dash upstairs. I stop when I hear Foxy and Goldie talking. I sneak by the door to Foxy's room and listen.

"I don't believe this! He's been so nice to all of us, and yet you want to get rid of him?!" Foxy asks incredulously.

"Yes! He's a freak!" I feel a stab of pain in my chest.

"You IDIOT! He's been nothing but polite and nice to you!"

"I don't care!" I can't take it anymore. Tears start to pour down my face involuntarily. I accidentally sob. I hear them freeze.

"Eli?" I hear Foxy asks. He opens the door, and they both come out and see me. Goldie looks neutral, Foxy sad. I look at Goldie and ask quietly,

"Why do you hate me?" He looks a little surprised.

"I don't hate you...what did I do?" I continue. Foxy glares at him. I turn around and run to my room. I slam the door and lock it. Then I curl up on my bed and sob. _Why does he hate me? I care about him! What did I do? _ Someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Eli? It's Bonnie. Can I come in?" Still crying, I get up and unlock the door. He opens the door softly and comes in. He smiles sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I don't answer for awhile.

"...Eli?" I look up at him, and fresh tears pour down my face. He looks surprised.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-" I leap at him and hug him tightly, sobbing hard. Bonnie doesn't do anything at first, then hugs me back.

"Why does he hate me?! What did I do wrong?!" I cry. He rubs my back.

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything, don't worry," he whispers. I bury my face into his chest and keep crying, but more softly. There's a tickling in my chest when I feel Bonnie kiss my head. I let go and he does too, but reluctantly.

"Thanks Bonnie," I whisper. He smiles.

"If you need to talk someone, I'm just 1 room over. Okay?" He says. I nod. Then Chica comes in.

"Freddy's home!" We get up and run downstairs. Freddy sees me and, though he looks exhausted, smiles at me widely. Then Foxy walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. Freddy looks at me, and his eyes darken. The color really **darkens**. He walks up to me and grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Eli, did Goldie say that about you?" His voice is dangerously calm. Fear hits me and I stay silent, unable to answer. He shakes me, hard.

"**Did he say that?! Tell me! TELL ME!"** He almost yells. I feel frozen. He starts to yell at me.

"**ANSWER ME! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL ANSWER ME!" **I feel terrified. I nod. He growls like an angry bear(**A\N: get it?)**. He stands up and walks upstairs. I hear a door fly open, and Freddy yelling.

_**"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?! I'LL KILL YOU!" **_Something crashes. We run upstairs. Freddy is punching Goldie again and again.

"Freddy, stop! Look at what you're doing!" Chica exclaims. Freddy doesn't even acknowledge her. He just keeps punching. Goldie tries to fight back, but Freddy knees him in the stomach and knocks him to the floor, then keeps punching. I run to him and grab his arm and try to pull him off. He lashes out and hits me in my left eye. I cry out and hit the floor. Everyone freezes. Freddy's eyes fill with guilt, and he gets off of Goldie.

"Eli...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." I just get up and run out of the house. I hear Freddy scream after me.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!" But I keep running. The only thing going through my head is _Freddy hit me, he hit me. Why did he hit me?_

**Authors Note: wow, I totally wasn't planning for the chapter to end this way at first. Im not posting a question, but whatever the poll says tomorrow judges what happens next. Love you guys and goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! alright, guys! Only one person voted on the poll, but it was a yes! So Naomi(from my other story) will be in this story! But this is an AU, so she won't be working at Freddy's, or solving the mystery of what happened when she was 4!**

I don't know how long I've been running, but judging from how sore I feel, it's probably been a long time. Eventually, I stop and sit to take a breath and find out where I am. _Let's see...the street sign over there says Pine Boulevard...and I think I remember passing that store on my way to school yesterday...I think. But do I know? Do I know for SURE? _I realize with a jolt that I don't. I shiver when I feel the wind on my bare arms. _Why did I take off my jacket? _But it's not just cold chills. It's fear, too. I have no idea where I am. _Ask the people in the store. They'll know. _Though it isn't likely that it's open, I still feel a spark of hope in me. I walk towards the store, but with a cautiousness that I can't explain.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call. No answer. I keep walking until I'm up to the door. The sign says closed. _DANGIT! GODDANGIT! _I hear a car and feel headlights hit me. I turn to see a small, cobalt-blue car coming down the street. It slows down as it nears me. Then stops. _Please, God, give me a break._ The window rolls down and I see a beautiful girl about a year or two older than me. Her light-blonde hair is down and curly. She seems to inspect me with ocean-blue eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" She asks. I judge my options. On one hand, I could get in a car with a total stranger. On the other, I could freeze to death out here. And I doubt anyone else will pick up an unfamiliar kid. I nod carefully. She smiles.

"Then hop in before you freeze!" She exclaims. I walk quickly to the car and jump in. She doesn't go. I look at her, and can't stop the fear creeping up in me.

"Well? Where to? You know where you live, don't you?" She asks. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"The Fazbears," I answer. She looks as if in thought, then smiles again.

"Oh! You must be their new foster brother! Eli, right?" I nod.

"How does everyone know that?"

"This is a small town, kid. You can't even change your hairdo without people knowing. And anyway, it was kind of a surprise that they would adopt someone, giving what happened two years ago." I stare at he questioningly.

"What happened?" She looks at me with a surprised expression.

"No one told you? Didn't THEY at least tell you?" I shake my head no. She looks sad as she starts to drive down the street.

"I'd tell you, but it's not really my place. And I doubt that Chica would appreciate me telling you before they do."

"How do you know Chica?"

"We're friends in class. My best friend Shinyu introduced us at the beginning of the year. She caught me singing one day and asked me to sing in their band. I told her no, because I have stage fright. She asks me still, every day."

"Why don't you try it out? You might like it more than you think." She seems uncomfortable, so I let her change the subject. But what she says makes me stiffen.

"I don't know why you're still wearing that eyepatch. Everyone in town knows about it now." My face flushes. She sees and smiles gently.

"I think it's cool. It makes you stand out. I've always dreamed of just...not being labeled, you know? The only reason I stand out is because I get crazy when I'm angry. And even then, not as famous as Freddy. Even if people don't like it, let them stare! Be PROUD to be you! Show them that you don't care! Be HEARD for once! You can have a VOICE! No one controls your life but you." I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"I was just at the receiving end of Freddy's anger." I say. She stares in shock.

"It was really an accident," I add,"but it was pretty scary." She nods.

"Don't hold it against him. He just can't stop once he starts. What makes it hard to stop him is the fact that he's a pretty big guy. Once a kid picked on Chica, and Freddy almost shattered the guy's jaw!" I raise my eyebrows. She continues.

"What's scary is that he's usually such a sweet, caring guy. He likes just about everyone. And he loves you, from what Chica's told me. He loves you a lot." I feel warm inside my stomach. _They all really care about me? They actually love me?_

"In fact, most of the time Chica and Foxy refer to you as their little brother already. They all really care about you." I frown.

"Except for Goldie," I mutter, but she hears. She smiles sadly.

"He'll come around. What happened just hit him the hardest." I think about that. _She's basically telling me to give him time. I can do that. _Her car stops in Freddy's driveway. I smile at her and get out of the car.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask. She grins at me brightly.

"Naomi. Naomi Sanders." She drives off. I turn to the house and take a deep breath, then walk to the door. I knock. No one answers. I try the door and see that it's unlocked, so I open it. Freddy's laying on the couch, fast asleep. There are tear stains on his face. I feel a wave of guilt rush into me. I shake him. He grumbles and his eyes open halfway. They're red.

"Freddy? I'm home." I whisper. He seems to be only half awake, but he grabs me and pulls me against his chest. I hug him back. He keeps muttering something. It takes me a minute to realize what he's saying.

"I'm sorry," he whispers,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I smile and bury my face into his chest.

"Freddy?" I whisper. He hums, which I take as asking what. I take a deep breath.

"I love you." He pauses for a second or two, then hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe. But I don't care. I lie down next to him, his arms still wrapped around me. As I start to fall asleep, he whispers back,

"I love you too." I smile again and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: hey! I know this update is quick, but really I love hearing you guys! When I first made my stories, I didn't think anyone would like them and thought about taking down my profile. But you guys are telling me how much you love them, which makes me really happy! Enjoy! And don't worry, this story is FAR from over! Same with FNFN!**

I'm woken up by a gentle shake on my shoulder. I feel a warmth in front of me, so I look up. Freddy's laying beside me, a happy smile on his face.

"Morning, Eli," he whispers. I grin tiredly then put my face back against his chest. He laughs softly and gets up. I groan. He pulls me up.

"You have to go to school! I took a day off from work, so I'm driving you. We need to talk anyway." I see guilt flash across his face as he says this. I hug him.

"I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to." I whisper. He grins. Then I pull away quickly.

"Is Goldie okay?!" I ask urgently. Freddy looks away.

"He's fine. Come on, we need to have breakfast," Freddy walks upstairs to wake everyone up. I follow him and head to Bonnie's room. I open the door to see him fast asleep. His hair, which is so long in the front that it almost covers his eyes, is messed up in places. _He looks really cute that way. Too bad I have to wake him up. _I back up, then dash to his bed and leap on him.

"WAKE UP, BONNIE!" I scream. He jolts up and I fall off of him to the floor, laughing so hard my eyes clench shut. I stop when I feel him hug me tightly.

"Are you okay? We were so worried! Chica almost had a heart attack! I almost called the cops!" He hugs me even more tightly, keeping me from breathing.

"Uhh, Bonnie? Can't breathe." He let's go, then gets up with me. When we get downstairs, Chica and Foxy practically smother me with hugs. I laugh, then stop when I see Goldie at the table. His face is bruised, and he has a black eye.

"Goldie has something he'd like to say." Chica says firmly. Goldie sighs then gets up and looks at me. Before he can say anything, I jump at him and hug him. He stiffens like a statue.

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did to make you not like me, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I still love you just as much as them, even if you hate me." Then I turn, grab a piece of toast, and dash outside. I see a brown truck that I assume to be Freddy's. I jump into it and start eating. Freddy comes out and opens his door. He climbs in, starts the truck, and drives out.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask. He sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry...for yelling like that last night," he says. I can't help but ask something.

"Were...were you going to hit me?" Freddy stiffens and looks at me, eyes wide with surprise, guilt, and hurt.

"What?!"

"You said that if I knew what was good for me, I'd answer you. Would you have hit me if I hadn't answered?" I look away from him as I ask it. He reaches over and strokes my hair.

"I don't know, Eli. When I'm mad...I don't know what I'll do. It scares me. And the worst part was how terrified you looked. Terrified of **me.** I hoped that you'd never look at me that way. I sat by the door all night waiting for you. I guess I fell asleep. When I saw you...I felt so happy. But guilty, too. I thought you were scared of me. But when you said that you loved me...I was so relieved. I felt like a weight came off of me." I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me. We stay that way for a long time. But all too soon, we pull up to school.

"Have a good day," Freddy tells me happily. I grin.

"Love you." He grins back when I say it.

"Love you too." I close the door and walk inside. I hear a voice call out to me.

"Eli! Hey!" I turn to see a familiar blonde girl next to a Japanese boy with black hair and green eyes. I wave to the girl.

"Hey, Naomi!" I yell back. She and the boy stop and walk with me.

"Who's this, Naomi-chan?" The boy asks. Naomi grins.

"This is Eli. Eli, this is my best friend Shinyu." I smile at Shinyu and wave. He does the same. Then we reach the part of school where the high schoolers and middle schoolers separate. I wave to them as they leave. Then hands cover my eyes and a voice asks,

"Guess who?" Ronnie. I grin and pretend to think about it.

"Santa Claus?" I ask. He laughs.

"Nope."

"Uhh...Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm just kidding Ronnie!" He laughs and I turn around. And stare right into his emerald-green eyes. _God, why does he have to be so dang CUTE?!_

"I, uhh...was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight?" Ronnie asks nervously. I smile.

"Sure, if Da-" I trip over my words."If Freddy thinks it's okay." Ronnie grins, and I notice how close his face is to mine. I blush furiously and back up. The bell rings then.

"Crap! I've gotta go! I'll see you later Ronnie!" He waves as I run off. I reach my first period class just as it starts.

"Alright class! Today, we'll be learning about appositives." The teacher begins.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\time skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The bell rings for us to go out to the courtyard. I jump up and run outside. Naomi and Shinyu are waving at me, and I pause by the trashcan. _'Be PROUD of it!' _Naomi's voice rings in my head. I take a deep breath, take my eyepatch off, and throw it in the trash. When Naomi sees this, her grin becomes twice as big. Instead of covering my eye with my hand, I leave it for everyone to see. I thought it would be awful...but it feels incredible! People are staring, but I don't care. Naomi, Shinyu, and I walk to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sit down.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Naomi asks. I grin.

"Fantastic!" I answer. Then I look over and see a girl that's about 16 sitting by herself. She's looking at me. When I catch her, she looks away.

"Who's she?" I ask. Naomi looks up, and she looks sad.

"I don't know. She hardly talks because a bunch of people pick on her. I talk to her, but not much." Naomi's voice echoes through my head again. _Have a VOICE for once! _Helping someone is a start. _People won't think I'm normal, but that doesn't exist. Which is why I don't care. If people hate me for this, fine. Let them! _I stand up and walk over to the girl. Now a LOT of people are staring, but I ignore them. I sit next to her.

"Hi. I'm Eli. What's your name?" I ask cheerfully. She looks surprised, and she answers in a whisper.

"Marissa." I see that she looks really beat up and battered. There are bruises all over her arms, her legs, and her pale face. I smile at her.

"Well, Marissa, do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?" She looks even more surprised, then she smiles and shakes her head. Her smile is pretty, and I get the feeling that she doesn't smile often. Naomi and Shinyu come over and sit with me and Marissa. We talk to her until the bell rings for our last class, and when we go back inside, Marissa is smiling brightly.

**Authors Note: guess who Marissa is? (Hint:FNAF 2 character) first correct guess gets an OC! I made this scene after thinking about Rachel Joy Scott(R.I.P), who died during Columbine Shooting. Her famous quote is:"I will not be labeled as average." She stood up for countless people who were bullied, even saving one from committing suicide one day. See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: just to warn you, for a little while this will have some Ronnie(Toy Bonnie)xEli in it. I hope you guys don't mind! I just need time to think of a way for Eli to confess to Bonnie, sorry!**

The bell for the end of school rings. I shoot up and run outside. Freddy's truck is there.

"Freddy, can I go to a friend's house tonight?" Freddy looks unsure.

"Who is it?" I point over to Ronnie, who sees me and waves.

"...okay. Call if you need me to come and get you."

"Uhh...I don't have a phone, and I don't know your number." Freddy facepalms.

"I'll pick you up at 6." I grin and hug him.

"Thanks! Love you Da-" I shake my head,"love you Freddy!" He looks confused, then shakes hi head and drives off. I give Ronnie a thumbs up.

"Great!" He exclaims. Then a car pulls up and a woman that looks like Ronnie waves. Ronnie climbs in, and I follow him.

/time skip/

I follow Ronnie to his room. We close the door behind us. Ronnie looks at me, grinning. I stand there nervously.

"So...what do you want to do?" I ask. Ronnie shrugs.

"I was actually hoping to ask you something," he tells me.

"Okay, ask away." Ronnie's usually pale face starts to flush bright red.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." But his face just gets redder. He opens his mouth to speak.

"You know that dance at school tomorrow night?" I nod, not getting what he means.

"I was wondering if...anyone's taking you?" I shake my head, confused. _What's he getting at?_

"I don't know if I'll go. No one asked me," I say. Ronnie grins.

"Really?" His voice isn't at all surprised. I frown. _Is he making fun of me?_

"You know, I would appreciate it if you could at least sound a **little **surprised!" I snap, my face turning red. Ronnie blinks.

"I-I didn't mean-" I interrupt him, angry.

"I really don't like it when people make fun of me! **Especially **people that I consider my friends!" I sit on his bed and stare at the floor to have a mental battle with myself.

_Why is he making fun of me?!_

_I don't think that's what he means._

_What else could he mean? _I'm startled out of my thoughts when Ronnie sits beside me.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry if I upset you, though." I sigh.

"Sorry I got mad. What were you going to ask me?" His face flushes again.

"Well, I was wondering...if you'd like to...go with me?" I freeze.

"Huh?! Come again?!" I ask, whirling to look at him. By now his face is scarlet.

"Eli...will you go...to the dance with me?" He asks again. _Oh my God. Is he asking me out?! _A smile grows on my face.

"YES!" I scream. He flinches. I jump up to him and hug him.

"Yes, of course I'll go with you!" He grins widely and hugs me back. We hear his mom yell.

"Eli! Freddy's here to pick you up!" I look at Ronnie and smile sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say. He smiles back.

"Yeah." I walk outside to Freddy's truck and climb in. Freddy looks at Ronnie, who's on the porch, before driving off.

"Did you have fun?" He asks. I smile.

"Yeah. Hey Freddy?" He looks at me.

"Uh huh?" I look down.

"Can I go to the school dance tomorrow?" He looks away.

"What for?"

"I think it's like a welcome to students-" he interrupts me.

"I meant why do you want to go?" I shrug.

"I thought it'd be fun. And someone's already asked me." The truck swerves back and forth quickly, and Freddy stares at me.

"Someone asked you out on a DATE?!" He asks. I hold on to the handle above the door. I call it the 'Oh, Crap' handle, because that's what I'm thinking when I grab it.

"Uhh...if I answer, will you wreck the truck?" He sighs.

"No."

"Then yeah. Someone did."

"Who was it?"

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell."

"WHAT?!"

"I was kidding! I was kidding! I'm still not telling you, though." _I don't want you to think I'm disgusting. I don't want you to hate me._

"You can tell me. I'm not going to kill her." I blush. _Here we go._

"H-he..." Silence.

"...oh..." Freddy looks at me, but I look away. Then I feel him rub my head.

"It's okay. I'm not disgusted, if that's what you're worried about." I lean against him. Then we stop in front of the house. We get out and walk to the door. We go inside to see Chica and Naomi in the kitchen, talking and laughing. Chica sees us and calls,

"Welcome home!" Freddy grins evilly at me. I feel a sinking in my stomach.

"Eli has a date to the dance!" He calls. Chica freezes and stares at me, a grin that would make the Cheshire's Cat blush growing on her face. _Uh oh._ She leaps at me and hugs me tightly.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHO IS IT?!" I blush, but tell her anyway.

"Ronnie, a friend from school." This doesn't affect her. She continues to squeeze me, and I see Naomi and Freddy laughing quietly. I glare and mouth out,

"I'll get you for that." Chica let's go.

"Just don't tell Bonnie," Chica warns,"He'll kill the guy!" My eyes widen. Then I go to walk upstairs.

"I'm going to talk to Goldie!" I call out behind me. I reach his door and gently knock.

"Come in," he calls out. I open the door and smile when he looks at me.

"Hey." He makes a small smile.

"Hey. Listen, I'm really sorry. For what I said." I shake my head.

"You don't have to apologize." He stands up and walks over to me. I'm surprised when he hugs me.

"Yes I do. I'm really sorry. I was being a jerk when I hadn't even talked to you. I'm sorry." I smile and hug him back.

"Why did you say you love me?" He asks. I bury my face into his chest and whisper,

"Because I do." He whispers back,

"I love you too." He pulls away.

"I really need to talk to you." He says, sitting down on his bed. I sit beside him.

"Okay."

"The reason I didn't want you here was because two years ago, our parents met a boy and took him home with us. He was about 15. We treated him like family." Goldie's voice is choked, and I see tears in his eyes.

"Then one night, he robbed us. He waited until we were asleep, then took our stuff. Mom and Dad walked in on him and...he killed them. For no reason. He just killed them and left, leaving our stuff. We found them the next morning." Tears are now flowing down Goldie's face. I hug him tightly, and he hugs back.

"I'm still getting over it. But I know that you're a good kid. So I'm sorry." He whispers. I hug him more tightly and whisper back,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: there we go! Hope you liked it! And I know Foxy's not in this much, but he and Eli will be hanging out in the next chapter! See you later! And I'm putting up another poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you guys voted! PRETTY PLEASE? IT'S IMPORTANT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: hey! To Guest, I understand if you aren't comfortable with Bonnie and Toy Bonnie being liked by a male character, but the majority of the readers seem to like the story the way it is, so I won't change it. Stop reading if you can't deal with that.**

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Naomi go downstairs to practice, so I walk to Foxy's room and knock on the door.

"Come in," he calls. I open the door to see Foxy Reding a book.

"Uhh...wow. You're reading a book?" He glares at me, but he only holds it for a moment before smiling.

"It's pirate history." He replies.

"You like pirates?" He smiles.

"Since I was a little kid." I look around and see a model ship hung up on a wall.

"Did you make that?" He laughs.

"You sound so surprised!" I laugh too, then sit by him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He nods.

"Why did pirates wear eye patches if they usually had both eyes?" He grins and his eyes brighten.

"It was actually for quick night-vision. One eye would be used to darkness, so when they went below deck, they could switch it out and see better." I nod in understanding.

"Cool." I yawn and rest my head on Foxy's shoulder. He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"You'd better go to bed," he says. I groan.

"I don't want to get up." I whisper. He sighs and picks me up. He carries me to my room and lays me down on the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispers. I sit up and hug him, burying my face into his chest. He strokes my hair for a few minutes, then kisses my head.

"I love you." He smiles and lays me back down.

"Love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

**Authors Note:so much fluffiness! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'll ask an old question now. What was Eli going to call Freddy by accident? See you later! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Eli! Wake up!" Chica calls. I groan.

"Do I have to? I'm really tired." She chuckles.

"Do I have to bring Foxy in here? Because I will!" I grunt in reply.

"Foxy! You know what to do!" Foxy laughs mischievously.

"I'm on it! Last chance kid!" He yells.

"No! What's with the pet name?" Foxy runs in and leaps on me.

"Ow! You're heavy! Get off!" I laugh as I'm saying it. Foxy grins and starts to tickle my ribs. I belt out laughter.

"Okay, okay! I'll get up! Just stop! Please!" Foxy grins and gets off of me. I get ready then run downstairs to the kitchen. Freddy's there at the table, a serious expression on his face.

"Eli, we need to talk." He says. Foxy comes downstairs and sees us.

"Foxy, get in your truck and wait for Eli. We won't take long." Foxy reluctantly nods. Fear runs through me.

"Freddy, am I in trouble? Are you mad at me?" Freddy shakes his head.

"No, but we need to talk about your...friend, Ronnie." I nod.

"Okay." He looks uncomfortable.

"Are you two...together?" My face is red now.

"I...honestly don't know. Why?"

"Have you had...you know...The Talk?" His face is red now too. But not as red as mine. Not by a long shot.

"Huh?! No! I've never even kissed anyone? Wait...do you think we're...you know..." Freddy's eyes widen.

"No! No, no, no, no! Hold on...are you?"

"WHAT?!"

"God, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you! I've never done this!" I stare as he leans down and whispers to himself, but I catch it.

"I'm such a crappy parent." I lean down and hug him before rushing to the door. I pause and turn to him.

"For what it's worth, I think I'd like you better as a brother than a parent. But you are a good parent when you need to be." He smiles tiredly.

"You're a good kid, Eli. Love you." I smile back. Before I go outside, I call back to him,

"Love you too, Dad!" Then I jump into Foxy's car and we drive off.

**Authors Note: I know it's short, but my iPad screen is cracked so the whole thing's a little messed up. To iStorm, your OC will be in the next chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Ugh, FINALLY! The things back up. Yay! Here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

"So, you've got a date to the dance?" Foxy asks teasingly. I roll my eyes.

"Bet you don't." I reply. He throws me a fake glare, but can't hold it and smiles.

"You're a real clown, you know that right?" I lean my head on his arm and smile sweetly.

"But you love me anyway!" He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, I do." He suddenly looks sad.

"What's wrong?" He sighs.

"I'm just...scared that I'll mess up. Being a good brother, I mean." I hug him.

"I think that you're a great brother! You're always nice to me." He smiles.

"I love you, kid." I glare.

"What's with the pet name, for the last time?!" He laughs. Then we pull up to the school building. He strokes my hair for a minute, then kisses my head.

"Have a good day, alright?" I nod and start to get out of the truck when he stops me.

"I have something for you. A present." He still sounds sad.

"Okay. Are you alright, Foxy?" He nods and pulls out a necklace. It has a five-pointed star on it.

"Is that a pentagram?!" He shakes his head, and I notice that he's not smiling. _Is he alright?_

"It's a pinnacle*. It's for protection. A good luck charm." I put it on, then grin and hug him tightly.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He strokes my hair again.

"Yeah. I love you too." We walk into school. Immediately, I see Marissa with a white-haired boy wearing baggy, old clothes. They're talking quietly, but excitedly. I wave to them. Marissa waves back then gestures for me to come over with them.

"Hey! Are you going to the dance tonight?" Marissa asks me. I nod.

"Yeah. Are you?" She nods too. The boy with her is looking at my eyes. And I don't mean he's looking me in the eye. I mean he's looking at my right, then my left repeatedly.

"Eli, this is Sam. He was my only friend before you." I nod at him and smile.

"Is one of those fake?" He asks abruptly. I blink in surprise.

"What?" He gestures to my eyes.

"Oh! Uh, no. They're both real. Why?" He grins.

"They look cool!" I grin, then notice that he seems to have completely lost interest in me. Now he's watching a group of kids approaching us. They're one of those groups that think they're 'hot stuff' because they play sports or have money. The one in front, a tall guy, smirks at us.

"Hey, is the Freak Club in session right now? We need to borrow the red-head for a minute." I frown at the comment, but let them lead me over to the other end of the hallway.

"Listen, we're not here to give you trouble. We just want to give you some advice." The guy says. I fix an untrusting stare onto my face.

"I'm listening." He looks over at Marissa and Sam, then looks back at me.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with them. They're magnets for being picked on." I give him a wry smile.

"You don't seem very immune to it, do you?" He seems to ignore this.

"You don't seem like the kind of kid that handles bullying well. No offense." I frown.

"My turn to give YOU some advice." I look him dead in the eye as I continue.

"Don't underestimate me. I tend to use that to my advantage. A lot more people than you expect can testify to that." I turn and walk away.

"Wait!" The boy calls. I turn back towards him.

"Yes?" He looks serious.

"We're just passing a message to you. From your brother." Then they turn and walk away. _My brother? Who...oh my God. Foxy. _Anger wells up in me.

/time skip/

As soon as the bell rings for Activity Period, I run outside to the courtyard. When I see Foxy, I slow to a walk. He looks at me and grins.

"Hey! What's-" I push him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! SENDING YOUR FRIENDS TO TELL ME WHO TO BE FRIENDS WITH! YOU DON'T OWN ME! NOBODY DOES!" Foxy looks surprised and guilty.

"I'm sorry, kid. I just don't want you to get hurt." My anger doesn't fade.

"Well hereHe a newsflash for you! I don't need your help! I don't need your pity! And I sure as heck don't need YOU!" A hurt look covers his face. I turn and storm inside. When I close the door, guilt runs through me.

"Why did you say that to him?!" I ask myself. I shake my head and walk down the hallway. As I turn a corner, hands cover my eyes.

"Ronnie?" I hear giggling.

"How'd you know?" I roll my eyes.

"You're the only one who does that to me." I pull away and look at him. He frowns.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I force a smile and nod. He doesn't look like he believes me, but doesn't say anything. Then his eyes focus on something behind me. I turn to see Foxy's group of 'friends' approaching.

"What do you want?" I ask shortly. The lead guy is grinning maliciously.

"We tried to warn you. But you don't get it, do you?" I frown.

"Get what?" The other kids stop, but the leader keeps coming. I realize what he means. He wants a fight. Alright, then. Just before he gets close enough to hit, Ronnie grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Come on." I nod and let him lead me away. I turn back and say to the boy,

"You aren't worth the time, anyway." He glares. I have a feeling that he's the kind of person that gets mad easily.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! The question, What do you think Eli means when he says that people can testify to him using underestimation to his advantage? You get an OC! By the way, only 3 people have voted on the poll! Please, I need more voters! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authorsa Note: hey! This'll be where Ronnie and Eli go on their date! *fangirl squeals in the background* sorry about that. Enjoy!**

The bell for their end of school finally rings, and I run down the hall to the door. I see Hiro walking toward me and wave, but don't stop. I see Chica in her car. She waves me over.

"Naomi told me about your fight with Foxy. I get that you were mad, but was all of the yelling really necessary?" She asks sternly, almost like a mother scolding a toddler. I look down and shake my head.

"No. I didn't mean anything that I said either." She sighs and motions for me to get in. I do, and we drive towards home.

"Foxy didn't mean to upset you. He's just...protective." I glare at the road.

"That doesn't give him the right to send people over to tell me who I can and can't hang out with." She ruffles my hair.

"He just worries about you. All of us do."

"So, does Bonnie know about my...date?" Chica laughs nervously.

"I wish I could say no, but it's known all over the school. If Bonnie doesn't know by now, he must be really ignorant." I sigh.

"Teriffic." She smiles.

"Don't worry. Bonnie won't hurt him. Probably not." I groan when we stop at the driveway. We both get out and go inside the house. The first person I see is Bonnie, sitting on the couch. When he sees me, he dashes over to me.

"I heard someone asked you out. Who is it? How old are they? What kind of people do they hang out with? What-" Goldie walks in from the kitchen and interrupts.

"Lay off, Bon. I trust Eli's judgment." Bonnie turns and glares.

"Don't call me that!" He exclaims irritably.

"Aww, but it's such a cute nickname!" Chica whines.

"Bonnie's nickname in Bon?" I ask. Bonnie's eyes widen.

"Chica, don't you dare!" But Chica still speaks.

"His full nickname in Bon-Bon!" I start too laugh. When I see Bonnie's face is red, I stop.

"Where'd he get it?" Goldie smiles.

"When he and Chica were little, they gave each other nicknames. Chica was Chi-Chi and Bonnie was Bon-Bon."

"Aww, that's sweet!" I say. Bonnie makes a growling noise and stomps up to his room. I frown and follow him. When we get to his room, he slams the door in my face. I flinch at how close it was to hitting me, then knock on the door.

"Go away!" Bonnie calls. I don't leave.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask quietly.

"If I say no, will you leave?" He asks bitingly.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." I whisper, panic starting to build up. I hear Bonnie walking quickly to the door. He opens it and screams at me.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he pushes me hard enough to knock me down to the floor. I look up at him. Tears start to build up in my eyes. One spills over and the anger drains from Bonnie's face. He steps toward me, but I get up and run downstairs. I see Chica standing in the kitchen and run over to her.

"Eli? What's wrong?" She asks. I hug her and let more tears flow from my face. She hugs back.

"What happened? Did Bonnie say something to you?" She whispers to me. I nod mutely. She sighs and walks away to Bonnie's room. I sit down on the floor and start to pick my fingernails. Then someone knocks on the door. I wipe my eyes and walk to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, wincing at how scratchy my voice sounds.

"Uhh...Eli? It's Ronnie." Despite my sadness, I grin and open the door. Ronnie grins at me, and I notice something different about him.

"Are...are you wearing a bow tie?" I ask. He grins. He's wearing a bright red bow tie on the front of a normal shirt. I giggle.

"Cute!" I exclaim. He smiles, but his face goes slightly red. We start too walk to his car.

"Wait, when did you get a car?" I ask. He smiles.

"Passed the test yesterday!" He grins at me.

"Eli, hold up!" I hear Freddy call. He runs out the front door, holding something in his hand. He gives it to me and I look at it. A cell phone.

"It's a disposable phone. It has my number and the house number. Just in case. And call me when the dance is over." I nod and get into the car. Freddy waves at me and we drive away.

"So, was asking me to the dance just your nervous way of asking me out?" I ask him. He looks down and nods sheepishly. I laugh. We get to school, but Ronnie drives right by.

"Ronnie?" He rolls his eyes.

"I asked you to the dance because I was too nervous to ask you out for real. But I'm not letting you spend your first date at a stupid school dance!" He's grinning, but drops it when he looks at me.

"Hey, calm down." He says softly. I look at him. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile and start to breathe deeply to calm myself down.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly. Ronnie smiles.

"A place I know." I glare at him.

"You know what I mean."

"It's a place I go to when I need to be alone. And it's perfect for the shower tonight." I grimace.

"It's going to rain?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head.

"A meteor shower, genius. Don't you ever watch the news?" I shake my head.

"No. I don't watch TV." He looks surprised.

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. And the place I'm bringing you to will have a perfect view of it." He's grinning widely.

"Sounds cool!" I exclaim.

/time skip/

Ronnie parks on a dirt road by a large, grassy hill.

"Come on!" Ronnie says. We get out and run up the hill to the top. We sit down.

"What time is it?" I ask. Ronnie looks at his phone.

"6:15. Five minutes until the shower." He tells me. I nod and lean against him playfully.

"So what do we do for the next five minutes?" I ask. He shrugs. I sigh with exaggerated boredom.

"You're family is pretty cool." Ronnie says. I nod and grin proudly.

"Yeah. It's not perfect of course, but it's closer than I ever thought I'd get." Ronnie nods, then points up at the sky. I look up and see several white streaks flying across the sky.

"Wow..." I whisper. Ronnie nods. After a minute, I look down at him. He kisses me. I freeze completely.

"Eli! What are you doing?" A voice yells. We pul apart and look back too see Freddy running up the hill.

"Oh, crap." I mutter, my face burning red. Ronnie and I get up. I notice that Freddy's eyes are a shade darker than usual.

"Freddy? Don't get mad. It's my fault." I say. He grabs me by the arm tightly, then pulls me toward his truck.

"We're leaving. I don't ever want too see him with you again!" Freddy says angrily, dragging me into the truck with me. Ronnie watches us as we drive away. I look at Freddy. He's breathing deeply, and clutching the steering wheel.

"Freddy? Im-"

"SHUT UP!" He yells, and I flinch.

"I call your phone four times, and you don't answer. So I go to your school to check on you, and I find out that you snuck off doing GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH THAT BOY!" He screams at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"JUST SHUT UP! When we get home, you're going to go to you're room and you're going to STAY THERE until I can LOOK AT YOU without wanting to KICK YOU OUT ON THE STREET!" I freeze.

"What?" I whisper. Freddy's eyes are wide. He stops the truck. He looks at me, guilt covering his face.

"I didn't mean that." He says quietly. Anger and hurt builds up in me.

"I hate you..." I mutter. Freddy stares.

"What did you say?" His voice sounds scared.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream. He flinches. Then we hear a horn honking. I turn to see another truck, but larger, barreling at us. Before we can do anything, it hits us head on.

**Authors Note: uh oh! What did you guys think? No chapter question this time! And a total of six people have voted on the poll. I'm just going to stop waiting and make it official. After this story is over, I'm making a sequel, then a collection of one-shots after that. Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: sup! The story is starting to wrap up, but it's still got awhile to go. And don't freak out, there WILL be a sequel!**

I feel tired. And heavy. There's a weird smell, like bleach or antiseptic. I try to open my eyes, but it's like they're being held down. I groan.

"He's waking up! Guys, he's awake!" I hear a familiar voice call.

"Bonnie?" I whisper hoarsely. I feel a hand stroke my hair.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay. You're going to be alright." His hand leaves my head, then grabs my hand gently.

"Where's Freddy? Why isn't Freddy here? Is he okay?" I ask quickly, my voice dry and raspy. I feel another hand rub my hair softly. Foxy.

"He's...okay. What happened?" His answer is a lie. I know it.

"It's my fault. It's because of me." I feel tears spill over from my eyes. But, I find out that I can open them. I'm in a hospital room. Bonnie and everyone else is standing around my bed.

"It's not your fault. The man driving the other truck was drunk. That's why he didn't stop." Goldie tells me.

"You were lying though. Freddy isn't okay, is he?" I ask. They all look uneasy. Finally, Chica speaks up.

"He's in critical condition. When you were hit, he took the blunt of it because the truck was on his side." I feel fear hit me hard.

"Is he going to be alright?" I whisper. Foxy looks away.

"He...the doctor said that he should be fine. But he broke three ribs. You haven't broken anything, but they're keeping you here for observation." He says. Bonnie looks at me.

"Eli, it's not your fault." He whispers to me. Despite having just woken up, I yawn and my eyes start to close. Chica leans down and kisses my head.

"Come on. Let's let him sleep." She says. Everyone stops to leave.

"Wait, Bonnie? Can I talk to you alone?" I ask quietly. Bonnie looks at Goldie, who nods, then walks over to me. I wait until everyone else is gone before I speak.

"I...need to tell you something." I say. Bonnie looks like he's worried.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asks carefully. I take a deep breath.

"I...kind of...have a, uhh...a crush on you." I whisper quickly, looking away from him.

"..." I look at him. His face and eyes are blank.

"...Bonnie?" He still doesn't say anything. He just turns and walks to the door.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, more tears building up. He stops and sighs, then leaves. I wait until the door is closed before I start to cry.

**Authors Note: aww! Poor Eli! I feel like a bad person! Anyway, the question. Why do you think Bonnie reacted the way he did? What emotion is he really feel in? Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: hey! I feel really bad about how I left you guys hanging in the last chapter! And to the writer who PMed me a minute ago, I really liked your story In The Flesh!**

I cry silently for about ten minutes before I stop suddenly. Why? Because the door is starting to open. Foxy sticks his head in.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Bonnie? He practically COMMANDED Goldie to drive him home." He says. He's smiling in a joking way, but his voice betrays his worry. I look away.

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright." I answer quietly. Foxy's smile disappears and he walks over to me.

"Did you guys get into an argument?" He asks seriously. I shake my head. He looks closely at me, then steps back.

"You're crying." He states bluntly. I look up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He smiles and rubs my head.

"I know." I smile back, then look away.

"The last thing I told Freddy before we crashed, was 'I hate you.'" I whisper, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Foxy looks surprised, then leans down and hugs me.

"He knows you didn't mean it." I bury my face into his shoulder.

"Bonnie hates me now." Foxy pulls away quickly.

"If this is about his nickname-"

"I told him I have a crush on him." Foxy blinks once. Twice.

"Wow...uhh...that's not something I expected to hear." He sounds like I just blew his mind. If we weren't in this situation, I would've thought it was funny.

"Yeah...can I go to sleep? I'm tired." Actually, I'm wide awake, but I want the topic to close. Foxy nods and starts to leave.

"C-can you stay here? At least until I fall asleep?" I mutter. Foxy smiles and strokes my hair.

"Sure thing, kid. I won't leave until you're asleep." I smile.

"When can I leave?" Foxy looks deep in thought.

"Tomorrow morning, I think. Freddy, on the other hand...in about a week, or two. They want to make sure there's no internal bleeding. But he hasn't woken up. He was almost delirious when the ambulance got there. They loaded you guys into different ambulance vans, and they said he kept asking where you were, and if you were okay. He wanted so badly to see you." Foxy sounds sad. I feel guilty. Then Foxy sighs, then starts to him a song as he strokes my hair.

"I love you, Foxy." I whisper as I feel sleep closing in. He kisses my head.

"Love you too, kid. Love you too."

**Authors Note: aww! So much fluff! This isn't the end by a long while, I plan to have 20 chapters at LEAST! I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: hi! I'm still trying to figure out what will happen next, so this is just a filler chapter. And there WILL eventually be BonniexEli, it just might not happen until the sequel. Sorry!**

When I wake up, there are two people in front of my bed. A middle-aged man with graying hair and a young woman.

"Eli? I'm Dr. James, and this is Dr. Smith," the man says. "We're here to ask you if you're feeling well enough to answer a few questions."

"Sure, I guess. What kind of questions?" I ask carefully. The woman-Dr. Smith-smiles.

"Don't worry. We just need to make sure you didn't suffer any brain damage." I nod. Dr. James holds a picture up to me. It's a bearded man with a round stomach and almost no hair.

"Do you recognize this man?" I examine the picture, then shake my head no. Dr. Smith nods and holds up another. It's a bright red pickup truck.

"That's the truck that hit us." I state, realizing it at the same time. Dr. Smith writes something down. Dr. James leaves with her in tow.

"That was weird." I say to no one. Then someone knocks on the door.

"What?" I ask curtly. The door opens and Ronnie sticks his head in, mock hurt on his face.

"Ouch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want me to visit." He says. I sigh, then smile.

"Sorry. A little crabby this morning, I guess." Ronnie comes in with a tray piled high with food.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to make sure you're alright." He says, already starting to eat. I raise an eyebrow and mimic him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're only here for the free food!" He launches a phony glare, then grins and rubs my hair playfully.

"Don't be a smartmouth, or I might leave." He warns me jokingly. I grin.

"No you won't. You love me too much!" I say, then blush. Ronnie does too, then grins and gently grabs my hand in his.

"I had a great time last night." He says.

"Which part? Watching a meteor shower, or kissing me for almost four seconds?" I deadpan. He looks surprised. I grin.

"You're such a jerk." He mutters with no conviction. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I had fun too. You kind of surprised me with the kiss, but I had a good time." He lifts my head up and kisses me again. Instead of freezing up, I kiss back. Then Ronnie pulls away. His face is red. So is mine.

"Sorry." He whispers. I smile.

"What for?" He smiles back. Then he looks at the clock and his eyes widen.

"Crap! I've got to go! I'm going to be late for school!" He exclaims. Before he leaves, he kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you this afternoon!" He calls back as he runs out the door.

"Yeah..." I mutter. I look around the room. There's a TV up on their ceiling. I look around for the remote, find it, then turn the TV on. The news. I grimace and flip through the channels. I stop on a horror movie and read what it is.

"The Exorcist. Cool." I say. After about an hour of watching this movie, admittedly good for a 1980s film, I start to feel tired. I turn off the TV and close my eyes. Soon I drift into a deep, dreamless sleep.

/time skip/

Someone's shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes. A nurse is holding a letter in front of me. I take it and thank her. She nods and leaves. I open the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Eli, we heard about your accident. We hope you get well soon and we wish we could see you, but kids are getting adopted now more than ever, and we need to be here. All of us miss you! From Mr. Jackson." I smile. Then someone knocks.

"Come in!" I call. Dr Smith comes in.

"You're okay to leave. Your brother's here to pick you up." I nod and get out of the hospital bed. I get dressed in the bathroom and we go to the lobby. Bonnie's there. He waves and I wave back, but I don't look him in the eye. I follow Bonnie into his car. While we drive Bonnie keeps glancing at me, but not saying anything. Finally, he speaks.

"Listen, about yesterday...I'm sorry I acted that way." He says. I nod, but don't look at him. He sighs.

"Look at me. Please." I look at him. He looks sad.

"I love you, Eli. But not that way." I frown.

"I figured, from the way you acted about it." I snap. He looks hurt, but doesn't say anything.

"Sorry. I just needed to tell you then, or it would've come out at a different time. Probably a bad one." I say. Bonnie rubs my head.

"So we're good?" He asks. I nod and grin.

"Yeah. We're good." He smiles and hugs me with one arm.

"Love you." I whisper, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Love you too."

**Authors Note: there we go! Hope you liked it! No question, but I'm almost out of storyline ideas! I would appreciate some suggestions! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: hey! This is another fluff chapter! And this is a hurt/comfort chapter too. I feel sad just thinking about what's going to happen.**

As soon as we enter the house, I'm swarmed by all of my friends. They're welcoming me home, and telling me how much everyone at school missed me.

"Alright, guys! Clear out! Give him some room!" Chica calls, pulling everyone off. Then she grabs my hand and leads me into the kitchen.

"Hungry? We're having a barbecue tonight." She says. I grin.

"Sounds TERRIFIC!" I exclaim happily.

"Good. It'll be ready in about an hour." I nod and head outside.

/time skip/

We're all talking and laughing when Chica walks out with Goldie. They're both carrying plates of barbecue. They sit them down on a table and we all dig in.

"You have a LOT of work to make up at school!" Hiro tells me, and laughs when I groan.

"Hey, why didn't you guys invite Ronnie?" Naomi asks. Bonnie and Goldie freeze and their eyes harden.

"He doesn't need to be here." Goldie says stiffly. Naomi and I look at him.

"But he's Eli's friend, too!" Naomi argues. Bonnie gives her a death glare, and she returns it.

"Just drop it, Naomi." Bonnie tells her with forced calmness.

"It's not fair!" Naomi counters angrily.

"Naomi's right. That's not fair." I say. Bonnie glares at me, and I look down.

"What? You already had a boyfriend when you confessed?" Bonnie asks snarkily. My head snaps up and I feel the color drain from my face. Everyone looks confused.

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Foxy asks. My heart's thrumming like a wire by now.

"...nothing, never mind." Bonnie mutters. Goldie looks at us both.

"Whatever happened between you guys, you need to get past it." He says. I frown and look at Bonnie sadly.

"I thought we had..." I mutter. Guilt covers Bonnie's face and he looks away. Goldie sighs and gets up.

"Eli, can I talk to you?" He asks. I nod and get up to follow him. I look back and see Foxy glaring at Bonnie. Then I follow Goldie into the kitchen and help him wash the dishes.

"What happened with you and Bonnie? He's acted really...weird since you talked at the hospital." I look away and shrug. Goldie dries his hands and then kneels down to my level.

"I know I'm not Freddy, but you can trust me. I love you just as much as everyone else does." He tells me. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too." I mutter and hug him. He hugs back.

"I told Bonnie that I have a crush on him." I whisper. Goldie pulls away and looks at me.

"Oh...that's all?" He asks. I blink in surprise.

"What do you mean 'that's all'? It's a really big deal for me! For one, I'm not supposed to like a foster sibling like that! For another, now Bonnie hates me!" I exclaim, tears starting to pour down my face.

"He doesn't hate you." Goldie says.

"Yes he does! And it's all because I'm too stupid to know that I shouldn't tell him! I've screwed this up just like I always do!" My voice is rising, and I hear the door open. Terrific. Goldie puts his hand on my shoulder, but I pull away, unable to stop myself from continuing.

"I always mess EVERYTHING UP! First Darryl, and now Bonnie! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I scream. Goldie looks too shocked at my outburst to speak. I whirl around and see everyone staring at me. My eyes land on Bonnie. He won't look at me.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! I'M NOT SOME CITCUS FREAK, YOU KNOW!" I yell. Chica walks toward me, but I back up into Goldie. I yelp and whirl around, panic setting in fast.

He asks me something, but his voice is warbled and distorted. And I'm too busy looking at his eyes. His eyes are black with two white pinpricks in the middle. I stare, panic rising up in my chest. Then to my throat, then rips out of me in an ear-piercing scream. Goldie flinches and steps back. I turn and run past everyone. They look exactly like Goldie, pitch dark eyes with two white dots. Bonnie reaches out and grabs me. He makes a loud, almost demonic screeching noise. I scream again.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" He doesn't let go. My vision starts to darken. I have time to think, _oh no,_ before everything goes dark.

**Authors Note: oh crap! I wonder what happened? The next chapter will have Eli explain what happened to him in his last home! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: hey guys! Listen, if any of you are good artists, PM me and I'll give you specific details for the characters in my stories in three separate PMs. Then could you make something on Deviantart and send the link to me? Thanks!**

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. I try to sit up, but my head's throbbing. And my eye is too. My left one.

"What happened?" I ask myself. I stand and open my door. No one's in the hallway.

"Hello? Goldie? Chica?" I call out quietly, as if I'm afraid to shout. I carefully walk down the stairs. I peer into the living room. Everyone's sitting or standing. Marissa, Sam, Bonnie, Naomi, Shinyu, Goldie...everyone I know besides Ronnie and Freddy. I walk in silently, noticing that Bonnie has a black eye and several bruises. Foxy's pacing back and forth. They don't see me.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Naomi asks. Bonnie nods. Foxy stops pacing.

"I hope I didn't hurt him." He says worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Goldie assures him, but he sounds pretty scared too.

"That was straight effed up!" Naomi exclaims. Shinyu nods.

"It was like he was possessed!" Sam agrees.

"And the way he was screaming and yelling...he sounded like he was dying." Chica whispers, close to tears.

"I thought he was going to kill Bonnie." Marissa adds. I walk into the room. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing but a hoarse whisper comes out. It's almost inaudible.

"Goldie? How about you check on him?" Bonnie says. "He sounded really scared." Goldie nods, then turns around. He freezes when he sees me. Everyone looks at me. I try to speak.

"What happened?" I whisper, wincing at how sore my throat is. Foxy runs over and hugs me tightly. After a minute, so do Goldie and Chica. Bonnie looks away from me.

"You had a panic attack. A really bad one. You leaped onto Bonnie, screaming for him to stay away from you. Then you started hitting him. Foxy hit you in the head and knocked you out." Naomi explains. My eyes widen.

"How long was I out?" I ask. Sam looks at his phone.

"About an hour and a half." I nod, then flinch when my head starts throbbing again. It gets worse and worse. I whimper from the pain. Foxy hugs me again.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He whispers. Goldie goes into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and an aspirin. I take it, then look at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. He smiles a little and nods.

"So who's Darryl?" Goldie asks. I look away.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I ask. He nods and heads upstairs with me. We enter my room and we both sit down on my bed. I take a deep breath.

"Darryl is...WAS...my foster brother. At the last home I was in. I liked him a lot. As far as I knew, he liked me back. One time, when we were alone, he said he loved me. Not in a brotherly way. I told him I loved him too. His parents caught us when we were about to kiss. Darryl told them it was his fault. But they didn't want to believe that their straight-A, captain of the football team son could do any wrong. So they sent me back, called me a worthless, nasty piece of street trash. His dad even hit me." I explain quietly. Goldie hugs me tightly. I bury my face into his chest and cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt Bonnie! I was just so SCARED!" I sob. Goldie strokes my hair gently, then kisses my head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, alright? None of it is your fault." He says. I hug him back, still crying. He holds me there until I stop. I don't want to let go, but I do.

"Is Bonnie going to be okay?" I ask. Goldie nods.

"But you shouldn't speak anymore today. You lost your voice from how much you screamed." I nod, then point to my bed.

"Sure. Sleep, if that's what you want to do. I'll just-" I interrupt by grabbing his arm.

"You want me to stay in here with you?" He asks. I nod. He smiles and sits back down. I go to the other side of the bed and lie down. Goldie strokes my hair. Then he lies down next to me. He hugs me again. I press my face into his chest and fall asleep.

**Authors Note: SO MANY FEELS! I hope you all liked it! Ands now you know what happens to Eli when he gets too scared, and who Darryl is! Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: hey! Sorry I can't give out my email, so you can only leave a review or PM me. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's mostly just fluff.**

I wake up to see Goldie lying beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I try to move, but Goldie's tight hug turns into a protective squeeze. I shake him. He makes a grumbling noise. He sounds so much like a bear that I have to grin.

"Like a teddy bear." I say quietly. I shake him again. His eyes open slightly. Then he closes them.

"Good morning." He mutters. I smile and shake him again.

"The whole point of saying that is so you get up." I tell him. He makes a whining noise and squeezes me even more tightly, almost cutting off my breathing.

"I don't want to." He says stubbornly. I sigh. Then the phone rings. Goldie starts to get up, and I pull away from him.

"Well, my voice is better, at least." I say to myself. But my eye still feels weird. I walk into the bathroom and look at the mirror. My left eye is a little red, but nothing important. I yawn and go into Bonnie's room. He's sleeping soundly, his hair messed up as usual. I walk over next to his beds.

"Bonnie. Wake up." I whisper. He opens his eyes slowly. He grins, then grabs me by the arm and pulls me onto the bed next to him.

"Morning, Elliot." He teases. I grin.

"Good morning to you too, Bon-Bon." I tease back. He frowns. My smile drops.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He smiles again and hugs me.

"I'm just sorry I yelled at you over a stupid nickname." He tells me.

"I thought your nickname was cute, but I'll make another one for you." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Here we go. Shoot." I smile.

"Well...how about Bunnie?" I ask. He gives me an odd look.

"Why?" I shrug.

"Bonnie, bunny? They sound alike. And you remind me of a bunny." He raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, really? How is that?" I grin and speak without thinking.

"You're as cute as a bunny." He gives me that same blank look as he had in the hospital, and fear freezes my heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Bonnie." I whisper. He stares for a few seconds, then clenches his jaw.

"Bonnie? Please talk to me." I plead. He unclenches his jaw.

"Eli?" I look at his ruby eyes.

"Yeah?" He takes a deep breath. Then he kisses me. I immediately think of Ronnie and push him away, but gently. Bonnie places his hand on the side of my face.

"I love you." He whispers. I get up off of the bed. Anger starts to run through me.

"You lied to me. And then you kissed me, even though I'm dating someone." I say plainly. No guilt in his eyes. No remorse at all. He just states a three words.

"I don't care." Without thinking, I slap him. Hard. He blinks in surprise.

"Stay away from me. I think it'd be best...if you stay away from me. I like you, but I'm with someone." I turn and leave his room.

**Authors Note: sorry its so short, but I hope you liked it! Remember, any ideas must be a PM or review! Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: here we go! Guys, I promise that Eli ands Bonnie WILL get together, I'm just not sure how he and Ronnie should break up. Any ideas?**

I rush downstairs and walk quickly into the kitchen. Chica's already making breakfast. I vaguely hear her say something, but I just sit down. My hand stings. I bring it up toward my face and watch it turn red with morbid fascination.

"Eli!" Chica calls. I blink and look up at her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I apologize. She rolls her eyes and smiles, but I can tell that she's concerned.

"I asked you how sausage and bacon sounds for breakfast." She says. I force a smile and nod. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I freeze and pray that it's not Bonnie. Luckily, it's just Foxy. He looks at me and grins. He walks over and hugs me.

"Good morning, kid! How's my baby brother doing this morning?" He says cheerfully. Chica makes a fake hurt gasp.

"You hug your brother, but you completely ignore your only sister?! Shame on you!" She exclaims. Foxy laughs and hugs her too. Then he looks at me and his smile drops.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks gently. I blink, then nod. He sighs and kneels down to my level.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" He asks.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?!" I snap. Foxy looks hurt, but he ruffles my hair.

"Just know that when you're ready to talk, I'm right here." He sits down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I say. Goldie walks in, grinning widely.

"Freddy's fine! He said he wants to talk to you." He says to me. I get up and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Eli! I'm so glad you're okay!" Freddy says weakly on the other line.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. I can almost hear him smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll tell you one thing, though. I HATE hospitals." I smile.

"When will you be able to come home? We all miss you." I ask. Freddy sighs.

"I don't know, buddy. Probably tomorrow or the next day. Crap, I have to go. I love you." I answer without hesitation.

"I love you too, Dad." I can HEAR his grin on the other line before he hangs up. I hand the phone back to Goldie. Then Bonnie walks in. We stare each other down for a minute, then we sit down on opposite sides of the table. Goldie makes a growling noise.

"Are you two fighting AGAIN? What's it about this time?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bonnie says in response. Goldie looks at me, and I shrug without looking back at him. Foxy hugs me again.

"Alright! Breakfast is served! Bacon, eggs, and sausage!" Chica announces happily, sounding like a game show host. I smile at the thought.

"Tomorrow's a school day, so get ready for a crapload of makeup work." Goldie tells me. I wince and groan.

"Don't remind me." I reply. We all start eating. Mostly in silence. Chica breaks it.

"So Bonnie! Are we practicing with Hiro and Naomi today?" She asks. Bonnie shrugs noncommittally. Chica turns to Foxy.

"How about you, Foxy? Learn anything new from all those books?" She asks, completely changing the subject. Foxy smiles.

"I've read them all. Maybe I could take Eli to the library today to help me pick some more out?" He asks Goldie. Goldie nods.

"Do you like to read, Eli?" Goldie asks. I grin.

"When I can. Mostly fictional stuff. The bigger the book, the better!" I answer. Bonnie remains silent. I finish my food at the same time as Bonnie does. We both go to the sink and put the dishes in.

"Listen, Eli-" Bonnie starts, but I interrupt him loudly.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, whether it's an apology or not! Just stay away from me!" I turn and run upstairs to my room. I slam the door behind me. I grab my backpack and throw it at the wall. It hits the wall with a loud bang. I sit down on my bed and put my face in my hands.

"Don't cry," I tell myself,"Don't you DARE cry." But tears fall down my face anyway. I give up and cry loudly, no holding back. After a few minutes, my left eye starts to hurt again. Instead of worry, I feel irritation and anger in me. Foxy comes in.

"Eli, are you okay?" He asks.

"No. It's this STUPID FREAKING EYE!" I exclaim. Foxy steps back in surprise. Then he sighs.

"I think we both know that this has nothing to do with your eye. Does it?" He states bluntly. I shake my head. He sits by me and strokes my hair.

"Eli, tell me what's wrong." He gently urges me. I sigh.

"It's Bonnie. He...he kissed me." Foxy has that same comical look that he had when I told him I liked Bonnie.

"Wow. This crap just gets more and more mind blowing." He tells me. I let a small smile slip.

"I slapped him." Foxy's eyebrows raise up.

"Ouch. I bet that hurt." I shrug. Foxy kisses my head.

"The library should be open by now. You want to go with me?" He asks. I nod. We get up and head outside to Foxy's truck. We climb in and he drives towards town. We pass Ronnie's house. His car isn't there.

"How far is it?" I ask. Foxy smiles.

"So impatient. About five minutes." He answers. I lean against his shoulder and start to fall asleep. Before I can, he stops the truck and shakes me. I sit up. We're in front of a fairly large building marked: Cawthon Public Library. I get out with him and notice Ronnie's car next to the truck. Crap. The LAST thing I need is a run in with my boyfriend. But I follow Foxy inside. There are probably over a thousand books. Mostly big ones.

"Go nuts, kid. I'll sign you in." Foxy says. I nod and look for the mystery/horror section, my favorite. I find it and look for a book. I see one titled 'Dr. Sleep, A Novel By Stephen King'. I grin and pull it out. I turn around and bump right into Ronnie. Dangit. He smiles sweetly.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" He asks. I frown.

"I felt alright in the hospital, Ronnie." I say. He looks confused.

"I called your house yesterday. Goldie and Bonnie said you were sick." He says. I feel anger build up again, but I force it down.

"I wasn't." Is all I say. Ronnie grins.

"Good!" He says, then he kisses me. I remember Bonnie kissing me and I pull away. Ronnie looks confused an worried.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asks. I shake my head, then kiss him on the cheek. He kisses my nose, and I giggle childishly. He grins.

"That's better. You look so much better when you're smiling that cute little smile of yours!" He tells me. I grin widely and hug him.

"I love you." He says. I freeze up. 'I love you,' Bonnie had said. I shake the thought away. When I do, happiness bubbles up. I grin and kiss him, this time on the lips. He hugs me and kisses back. After a few minutes, we pull away from each other.

"I love you too." I say. He grins broadly and kisses me one more time. Then I hear Foxy calling me.

"Eli! Come on!" He says. I turn to Ronnie.

"I'll see you later." I say. He nods and I walk back to Foxy. I hand him the book. He nods.

"Looks cool. Come on, we need to get back home." He says. I nod and follow him outside to the truck. We climb in and drive towards home.

**Authors Note: there we go! Some ElixRonnie romance! Yay, for all fans of it! I love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I was at my grandpa's house and there's no wyfy there. Anyway, still not sure how Ronnie and Eli should break up. I'd I can't think of a way, I might make this a permanent toy Bonnie/OC fanfic, depends on how things go.**

The drive home is silent, but mostly because I'm reading the book. It gets dirty about 40 pages in, but I won't tell Foxy that. But after a little while, I start debating about Bonnie and Ronnie. _What do I like about both of them? Ronnie is really sweet. So is Bonnie. They both love me. But what can I do about this? If I tell Ronnie that Bonnie kissed me...I'm not sure what might happen. I've never seen him angry. Bonnie didn't care that he kissed me while I'm with someone. I like them both. But which one do I LOVE? I just told Ronnie I love him, but do I? It's funny how they look so alike. Same height, same build (although Bonnie's probably stronger), but different hair, eyes, and personalities._

"So how's the book?" Foxy asks. I blink in surprise.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's great." I say without enthusiasm. He ruffles my hair.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." He says. I shake my head.

"I need to deal with this myself." He sighs unhappily, but nods.

"I trust you, Foxy. I just don't want to involve more people than I have to." He nods again.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He tells me. We pull up to the house and get out of the truck. Bonnie and Hiro are talking on the porch. Bonnie looks up at me and waves. I wave back cautiously. He grins in relief. Foxy and I walk past them into the house. Goldie's sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"It's going to storm tonight. Bad." He says. I walk upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed and keep reading. After about ten minutes (and another 23 pages), someone knocks on my room door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"Bonnie. Can I talk to you...please?" He asks softly. I sigh.

"Come in." He enters and closes the door behind him. He stands in silence for a minute or two.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to tell you that I really love you." He says quietly. I look up at him. He looks ready to cry. I think he already has. His eyes are red. I get up and hug him tightly.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore, at least. I love you too. But I don't mean it THAT way." I tell him. He hugs back ands kisses my head.

"I know." We stay like that for a long time, and I reach a point where I don't want to let go. I just want to to hug him forever. But eventually, he pulls away from me. We both sit down, and I rest my head against his shoulder. He strokes my hair for a few minutes. Then the door opens, and Naomi walks in. She stares at us.

"Never mind. I'll just leave you alone." She says. Bonnie smiles.

"I'll be down soon." He tells her. She nods and leaves. I hug him again.

"Don't leave." I plead. He hugs back.

"You want to watch us practice?" He asks. I nod, and we go down to the basement.

**Authors Note: yay! More fluff with Bonnie! Anyway, I'm putting another EXTREMELY IMPORTANT poll on my profile. Love you guys and PLEASE VOTE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: hey! Votes still being counted, but more people seem to want Ronnie ands Eli to stay together so far. Anyway, I've made a new (purely horror) story called Five Nights At A Slaughter House. Check it out!**

Bonnie and I walk downstairs to the basement. Bonnie kisses my head again before sitting down at the drums. Naomi's at the microphone with Goldie, and she looks really nervous. But when they start, all the fear leaves her face, and a look of child-like happiness replaces it.

"_Death surrounds, my heart beat's slowing down._

_I won't take this worlds abuse._

_I won't give up, I refuse!_

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken!_

_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen!_

_And everything you love is leaving!_

_You hold onto what you believe in!_

_The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye._

_And then I heard you flat line!_

_No, not gonna die tonight!_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever!_

_Don't close your eyes!_

_No, not gonna die tonight!_

_We're gonna fight for us together!_

_No we're not gonna die tonight!_

I clap when they finish. Then Goldie checks the time.

"It's past nine! You need to go to bed!" He exclaims.

"Aww!" I pout. "I want to hear you guys play some more!" Goldie smiles.

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow. There might not even be school tomorrow. It's going to rain about three inches, and then it'll get as a low as 20°!" He says. I sigh, but get up and walk to my room. As I lie down, I hope that there's no school tomorrow.

/time skip/

A loud crack of thunder wakes me up. Lightning flashes, and I flinch.

"Fourteen years old," I mutter,"and can't sleep through a little storm." Then an even louder crash of thunder, and I yelp. I get up out of bed and sneak out to the hallway. I head for the closest room. I open the door carefully. It's Bonnie's room. I see him sleeping on his side. I climb into bes with him and press my face into his back. He immediately jumps up and whirls around. I shrink back.

"Eli? What are you doing in here?!" He asks irritably.

"I...I don't like the thunder." I answer, my voice small. Thunder cracks and lightning flashes. I curl up into a ball and whimper. Bonnie hugs me tightly. I bury my face into his chest, and he strokes my hair. More thunder. I flinch and grab his shirt in my hands.

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright. I'll keep you safe." He whispers. "I promise." I nod, but still don't let go.

"Can you promise me something else?" I ask quietly. He nods. I look up at him. His ruby eyes lock onto mine.

"Promise you'll never leave me." I whisper, hiding my face in his chest when thunder crashes again. He kisses my head and hugs me protectively.

"I promise." He whispers back. He holds me like that until I fall asleep.

**Authors Note: aww! More fluff! Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. Tomorrow, I'll check the votes and tally them for you. Vote now if you can! The poll ends tomorrow! Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: hey! Only six people have voted! We can do better than that! I'm extending the deadline to tomorrow, so VOTE NOW! Freddy's back in this chapter! Yay!**

I wake up, still in Bonnie's room. He's still hugging me. I can tell he's awake because he's stroking my hair.

"Good morning." He whispers, kissing my head. I grin and press my face into his chest.

"Mmm-hmm. Good morning Bon-Bon. Or do you like Bunnie better?" I ask drowsily. He laughs softly, then looks upwards. Then he looks back down at me.

"Let's go with Bunnie." He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask. He hugs more tightly and smiles teasingly.

"Because you made it for me." He says. I smile and press closer to him, shivering.

"It's cold in here." I mutter. He rubs my back.

"It is, isn't it? I'll go downstairs and turn off the heater." He says, starting to get up. I grab his arm.

"Don't leave me alone." I plead. He sighs, then smiles and picks me up. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as he walks downstairs. It's almost like a lullaby. I start to fall asleep, but then he puts me down on the couch. He turns on a heater and looks at a clock.

"Not even six yet. Want to go back to bed?" He asks. I nod and he lies down next to me. I scoot up against him, and he hugs me tightly. I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

/nightmare/

I'm running down a hallway as fast as I can. I hear screeching behind me. Fear courses through me and I run faster. I look at the walls. There are posters and drawings on them. I bump into something. I look up to see a brown bear animatronic. He talks to me in a familiar voice.

"Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?" He asks cheerily. But the sentence has a sinister undertone. His voice...

"Freddy?!" I ask. He approaches me. I turn and see a reds fox animatronic. I push it out of my way and run. I hear his voice behind me. Foxy's voice.

"Aye, ye'll be walking the plank for that!" I don't stop running until I see a door. I run in and slam the door behind me. I hear groaning. I whirl around and see a purple rabbit animatronic. He screeches at me. I scream as he roughly picks me up.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asks. Wait a minute...Bonnie?!

"Bonnie let go! Please!" I yell. He grins and his eyes turn black. Then he carries me over to an empty costume. I look into it and see wires and crossbeams. I struggle with everything I have. I kick and scream. My feet go in first. I can feel the wires slicing my feet and legs as Bonnie shoves me in. Then I feel someone shaking me.

"Eli! Wake up!" Bonnie?

/end of nightmare/

I jump up and whirl to see who's shaking me. Bonnie. I try to jump away from him, but I fall off of the couch. I yelp in pain when my head hits the floor.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare." He says. I look up at him, but automatically flinch when he reaches for me.

"Don't hurt me," I whisper, tears starting to pour down my face,"please don't hurt me." Bonnie hugs me protectively. He rubs my back and kisses my head softly.

"I won't hurt you. Shh, it's okay. I promise I'll never hurt you." He whispers. I bury my face into his chest and cry my eyes out, him holding me the whole time. Finally, I look up at him. We stare at each other for a long time. When he kisses me, I don't resist. This time, I kiss him back. He pulls away, his eyes wide. He gets up and backs away.

"Oh God...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." He stammers. I get up and hug him again.

"Don't be. I think...I think I love you too." I whisper. He freezes for a few seconds. Then he leans down and kisses me again. I kiss back, all thoughts of Ronnie thrown out the window. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he does the same around my waist. I pull away and look at his eyes. They're almost sparkling.

"I love you." He tells me, out of breath. I bury my face into his chest.

"I love you too." I whisper.

/time skip/

We're sitting on the couch, my head on his shoulder. He's stroking my hair, kissing me every few minutes. After the tenth or eleventh time, I giggle and look up at him.

"Why are you kissing me so much?" I ask. He kisses my nose.

"Because I love you. I've wanted to kiss you since we first talked." He says. I smile and kiss him. Then Ronnie appears in my mind. I feel fear hit me full force, and I start to hyperventilate. Bonnie hugs me protectively and rubs my back.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright." He whispers.

"Ronnie...I'm still with Ronnie...I love him, too." I whisper. He stiffens. I sob and bury my face in his neck.

"I don't know what to do! I'm scared, Bonnie!" I cry. He kisses my head.

"It's okay, just look at me okay?" He says. I look at his eyes. His beautiful red eyes. Then a foreign thought runs through my head. _Red. Like a demon's eyes._ I freeze and stare at him. Then the thought leaves as he kisses me softly, lovingly. I curl up against him and listen to his heartbeat again.

"You...do you really love me?" I ask. He hugs me again.

"More than anything." He answers. Then someone knocks on the door. Bonnie gets up. I whimper, and he kisses me. Then he opens the door.

"Freddy?! You're back!" He exclaims happily. I jump off of the couch and run to the door. I stop in front of Freddy. He looks tired, but he smiles widely and hugs me.

"I missed you, Daddy." I whisper so only he can hear. He hugs me tighter.

"I missed you too, buddy." He answers.

**Authors Note: yay, Freddy's back! This was a tribute to any Bonnie/Eli lovers out there! And it'll help get Eli even deeper immersed into this little love triangle. And one more thing, my new story Five Nights At A Slaughter House is rated M, so if you couldn't find it, that's why. Love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: hey! The poll results are tied! I only need one more voter to tip the scale! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Freddy hugs me for almost five minutes. By the time he let's me go, everyone else is dashing down the stairs to see him.

"I bet you're hungry!" Chica exclaims, grinning when Freddy nods.

"We all missed you!" Foxy tells him. Goldie hugs him. We walk to the kitchen, and I help Chica fix chicken (**A/N:cannibalism at it's finest lol). ** Someone knocks on the door.

"I've got it!" I say, running to answer the door. I open it to see a pale boy with blue hair. Crap. Ronnie.

"Uhh, hey!" I say awkwardly. He grins and tries to kiss me. I step back.

"Come in! We're cooking chicken. Sound good?" I ask. He looks a little hurt, but nods and enters. I walk toward the kitchen. He takes my hand. I let him, hoping Bonnie doesn't notice.

"Hey guys! Guess who's here?" I ask cheerfully. It's not fake, either. Goldie and Bonnie glare at Ronnie. Ronnie looks away from them. Bonnie's scowl only deepens when he sees us holding hands. I send him a pleading look. He looks away. Chica waves at Ronnie.

"You must be Eli's boyfriend! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" Chica says happily. Ronnie grins and waves back. Freddy seems calm, but I know that when it comes to him, looks can be deceiving. Foxy grins.

"Have you kissed him yet?" He asks teasingly. Chica throws him a look.

"Foxy! Don't pry into their business!" She scolds him. Foxy raises his hands in surrender.

"I was just asking! Have you?" Bonnie, Goldie, and now even Freddy look FURIOUS! I pull Ronnie out of the kitchen. We sit down on the couch.

"Sorry about that. They're just...protective." I apologize. Ronnie shrugs and smiles.

"It's alright. I like them. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I'll bet I wasn't your first kiss, as cute as you are!" He says. I blush, hoping that no one in the kitchen heard.

"Actually, you were." I tell him. Ronnie looks surprised.

"Really? Because you're a GREAT kisser!" I hear chairs scooting back in the kitchen.

"Oh shoot! Come on!" I exclaim, leading Ronnie into my room. I lock the door behind us. I turn around, and Ronnie's lips meet mine. After a second, I pull away. Ronnie frowns.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks. I nod, then he kisses me again. He grins.

"See? Even when you're not expecting it, you're a good kisser." He says. I laugh. Then someone knocks on my door.

"Eli?" It's Goldie. "Can I talk to Ronnie alone?" I look at Ronnie. He looks nervous, but nods. I open the door. Bonnie and Freddy are at the door too. Bonnie and Freddy lead me across the hall to Freddy's room. They close the door and turn to me. I let my anger out.

"I don't believe this! You guys don't have the RIGHT to snoop into my personal life!" I say. Freddy stops me.

"Eli, we just want to speak to him." Freddy tells me.

"About WHAT?! He kissed me! So what?! That's all we did! I'm not having sex with him! I'm only fourteen, for God's sake!" I continue. I push past them and go to my room. I open my door and see Ronnie and Goldie glaring at each other. I grab Ronnie's hand and take him to the front door.

"I think you'd better go." I say. He nods and kisses me. Then he turns to Goldie, who's at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just so you know, I love Eli. And there's not a THING you can do about it." He tells Goldie, then leaves. I whirl around to Goldie.

"What did you say to him?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I go up to my room and put on a jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asks. I freeze and shiver. 'Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?' I walk to the door.

"OUT!" I almost yell, slamming the door behind me. I walk quickly towards town. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Bonnie jogging to catch up with me. I wait for him.

"What do you want?" I ask snidely. He tries to kiss me. I turn my head, so his lips hit my cheek. He looks confused.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. I glare.

"Apology accepted, BIG BROTHER." I say. He sighs.

"Eli, you know why I don't like Ronnie." He says. I turn away.

"That's not what this is about! This is about you guys listening to my private conversations and then THREATENING my boyfriend!" I almost shout. Bonnie looks angry.

"He won't be your boyfriend for long, if I have any say in it!" He tells me. I feel my vision starting to darken.

"Well it's a good thing you don't then, isn't it?" I ask. He grabs me by the arm.

"Eli, I'm your brother! I-" I pull away.

"Exactly. You're my brother. And I think it might be better if it STAYS that way." I whisper. Devastation shows on his face. I feel my heart starting to break. I turn away and walk off toward town. I wait until he can't hear me before I cry.

**Authors Note: so. Much. Sadness! I hope you liked it! This is the turning point, people! The final votes will decide what happens next! I'll make an update with the poll results! Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: And here are the poll results!**

**Bonnie/Eli: 6 votes!**

**Toy Bonnie/Eli: 5 votes!**

**It's official! Eli will choose Bonnie! I'll update tomorrow morning!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: I'm back everyone! I missed you all! To yuck (guest), Eli's male because it helps create a lot of the stress and worry that he feels. To another guest I can't remember the name of, Bonnie dating Eli isn't incest. They aren't even brothers, since they haven't adopted Eli yet. And they still technically won't be when they do. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

I walk through town, my head down and tears rolling down my face. A few people are staring at me, and I glare at them. They look away from me. I look to my right, still walking. A clothes store. To my left is the street and beyond that, a small grocery store. I trip over something and hit the ground hard. I turn when I hear familiar laughing. It's that boy who tried to fight me at school.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" He says meanly. I leap up and glare at him.

"Trust me, I am in NO mood for your bull crap! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone." I warn him. Then I turn and start to walk away.

"Faggot." He mutters. I whirl around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yell. He blinks in surprise. I feel my vision darkening. He recovered and grins snidely.

"You heard me." I feel anger...no, RAGE building up inside me. But I don't hold it back. I set it free completely. It's like I'm handing control over to someone else, and I'm just watching.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream in a voice that doesn't sound like mine. Fear flashes across his face as I dash towards him. I fake a punch, and when he goes to grab my fist, I kick him in the kneecap. He drops onto his knees. I grab him by the hair and smash his face into my knee. He falls backwards, his nose gushing blood.

"Aww," I say in that different voice,"done already? I was expecting more!" He gets up.

"You're going to regret that." He growls. I grin widely. Almost wide enough to split my lips. He runs at me. I wait until he punches at me before I duck, grab his arm, then kick the back of his leg. He hits the ground, and I place one foot on his back. I'm still holding onto his arm. This feels TERRIFIC! I'm finally letting something I've been holding back for years free. All the stress, the anger, the frustration I've been through my whole life is finally being let go. People are staring, seemingly terrified. I yank the boys arm and twist it. He howls in pain.

"LET GO! STOP!" He begs. I laugh nastily.

"Sorry, no can do." I lean down so he can hear what I whisper next. "I'm just getting started." I raise my other foot and kick him in the side. He screams, and I laugh. My vision has been continuously dimming all this time. A small part of myself is telling me to stop. That if my vision goes black, I won't be able to stop. _You're so close to having a family. To being saved. Stop now, or you'll reach the point beyond saving. Think about Bonnie! Think about your FAMILY! They LOVE you!_ I stop for a second.

"Stop...please..." The boy whispers raspily. I start to let go, then remember my last conversation with Bonnie.

'Exactly. You're my brother. And I think it'd be best if it STAYS that way.' My anger comes back. Just before I can kick the boy again, in the head this time, I hear someone yelling.

"Eli! Stop!" Bonnie? I turn around, my grip on the boy's arm still tight. Bonnie, Freddy, and everyone else are running toward me. My vision starts to get a little brighter, then darkens again as I glare. Bonnie stops a few feet away.

"What do YOU want?!" I ask snarkily. Bonnie starts to slowly come towards me.

"Eli, let him go and come home. This isn't you." He says. I burst out laughing. It's not my laugh though. It sounds like an insane person's laugh.

"This isn't me?! I've been holding this back since I was old enough to control it! I'm not holding this back anymore!" I tell him, my voice rising. He's really close now.

"Eli, I love you. More than anything. I don't care if everyone knows. I don't care if people are disgusted. I love you so much." He says sincerely. I start to let go, then tighten my grip again. Then tears start to fall down my face again.

"How do I know? How do I know you aren't lying to me?" I whisper, my vision not getting darker anymore. But it's not getting lighter, either. He smiles.

"I wouldn't give my first kiss to someone I don't love. And if you still don't believe me..." He puts his hands on my shoulders and kisses me softly. I let go of the boy's arm, my vision brightening. When he pulls away, I hug him and cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Bonnie!" I sob. He hugs me back.

"I know. It's alright, everything will be okay." He whispers. I try to stop crying, but I can't. So I just try to tell him three words.

"I love you!" I cry, still hugging him tightly. He pulls back and kisses me again. Then he whispers back,

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: yaaay! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! There's still five chapters to go in this story! And then I'll make an extra chapter that will be a teaser trailer of a few scenes in the sequel! See you tomorrow! Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: hey! Warning to all Ronnie/Eli lovers in this story, they break up in the chapter after this one. Leo the Animancer asked for more detail with descriptions, like with Foxy, so this will be a scen where Eli is more reclusive and starts to notice things more.**

An ambulance arrives after a few minutes to take the boy to the hospital. I only stare at the ambulance as it drives away.

"Eli? Come on, let's go." Foxy says. I look at him blankly. Maybe it's shock, but I notice how messy and long his hair is. The bangs cover his eyes and at the back it reaches the middle of his neck. He smiles at me, I guess to cheer me up. His teeth are pointed. I don't answer him. He reaches out to touch my shoulder, but I step back quickly.

"Where are we going?" I ask almost silently. He hears though.

"Home. We're going home." He tells me. I look at Bonnie. He smiles at me. I nod and follow them towards home. Foxy tries to put an arm around me, but I walk faster to Bonnie and hide my face in his arm. Bonnie really loves me. That much I'm sure of. Bonnie chuckles and kisses me. No one looks grossed out or angry. They're just accepting it.

"I think we should fix something to eat when we get home." Chica says. I feel anger welling up again as my vision flashes dark.

"Do you only ever think about food?!" I snap. She stares at me. I put my face back into Bonnie's side. "I'm sorry." She smiles.

"I actually think that YOU need some rest." Chica says. I nod. When we get home I let go of Bonnie and go upstairs. I get about halfway when I feel my head start to hurt. I pause and breathe deeply, but it doesn't help.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asks. I nod and force myself to go up to my room and lie down. I feel someone else lie down next to me.

"Hey, yeou feeling alright?" It's Bonnie. I turn over and scoot up against him. He laughs and rubs my back.

"What do you love about me?" I ask quietly. He smiles and kisses me lovingly.

"Everything." He says. I can't help but laugh.

"Wow. That was corny." I reply. He laughs too. I kiss him. "But I know you mean it." He grins.

"Yeah, I know." I hug him, and he kisses me. I fall asleep.

/time skip/

I wake up alone. I get up and walk over to Bonnie's room. I hear someone moving around, so I open the door without thinking. Bonnie's only wearing a towel. He turns and my face burns red. I close the door quickly.

"Sorry!" I yelp. Ugh, even my yelling is soft! Bonnie laughs. I head downstairs and sit down on the couch. Foxy comes in and sits down by me. I scoot over, and he sighs.

"I'm alright with you being...uhh..." He says, then trails off. I crack a smile.

"Gay. You can say it." I tell him. He laughs.

"I'm alright with you being gay. I mean, I am too." I stare at him.

"Wow. Seriously?" I ask. He grins.

"Surprised?" He asks. I nod. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, don't let people that you're weird or that liking boys is wrong. Okay?" He asks seriously. I nod, then lean against him.

"Why is your face so red?" He asks. My face gets redder.

"I just caught Bonnie at a bad time." I say. He blinks, then gets it and laughs. My face is so red that the heat from it is making my eyes water. Bonnie comes downstairs, thankfully with clothes on. Foxy grins. Crap.

"Flashing kids now, eh Bonnie?" He asks. Bonnie blushes too, but I'm confused.

"What's flashing?" I ask them. Their eyes are wide. They both start stuttering, trying to make an excuse so they won't have to tell me. I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'll ask Freddy."

"No!" Foxy exclaims. I walk into the kitchen and look at Freddy. He grins at me.

"Hey Freddy, what does flashing mean?" I ask. Goldie, who had been eating, chokes and spits out his food. Chica drops a plate she was washing back into the sink. Freddy's eyes are manga-style huge.

"In what context?" He asks.

"Flashing someone." I answer. Goldie looks out into the living room. Foxy and Bonnie are standing there, both of them blushing.

"Who taught you that?" Chica asks. I point at Foxy.

"Foxy said it. Why?" I ask. Freddy and Goldie walk into the living room. Bonnie runs upstairs.

"Thanks for having my back, bro!" Foxy calls sarcastically. I look at Chica. She smiles nervously.

"You don't need to learn that until you're older." She says. I nod, then look at the food on the table. Steak, mashed potatoes, and peas. I get a plate and sit down. I put a lot of food on my plate and start eating. Freddy walks in, his face serious. He grabs my shoulders firmly. I remember the last time he did that and fight back a shiver.

"Eli, I don't EVER want to hear you repeat that, okay? You're too young to know it." He says. I get the feeling that I could ask an eight-year-old that and they'd know. But I don't voice this. Freddy's eyes aren't angry, but he is serious. I nod and look down, hoping I didn't get Foxy into trouble.

"Y-yes sir." I stammer. He frowns and lets go of me.

"Sorry if I scared you." He says. I nod and hug him.

"I love you Dad." I say out loud. I hear Chica make an 'aww' noise, and I smile. Freddy hugs back.

"Love you too buddy." He replies. I finish eating and head upstairs. I hear Goldie talking to Foxy. This time, Goldie's mad at Foxy.

"I don't care if you were kidding! You don't say things like that to him!" Goldie's almost yelling. I walk in on them. They turn to me.

"Can we just drop it? Don't get mad at him for saying something if I don't know what it means." I say. Goldie sighs, then nods and leaves.

"Thanks for that." Foxy tells me. I nod and hug him. Then I turn and walk into my room. I lie down and fall asleep.

**Authors Note: there we go! Hope you all liked it! Love you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: hey! Sorry to some of you, Eli breaks up with Ronnie in this chapter! I hope you still like the story but if not, it's okay.**

"Good morning!" Freddy calls. I open my eyes, then sit up and yawn.

"Morning Daddy." I reply drowsily. I get up and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Come on, you have to go to school!" He says. I nod and get ready. When I come downstairs, I ignore the breakfast on the table and walk straight to Freddy's truck. For some reason, I stop at the door. I look over to the right of the house. There's another house next door that I never noticed. I stare at it, wondering why I was looking at it at all. Someone touches my shoulder. I jump and whirl around. It's Freddy.

"You okay?" He asks. "You look like you saw a ghost!" I point at the house I was looking at as we drive to school.

"Who lives there?" I ask. Freddy looks back.

"Oh, no one's lived there in awhile." He replies, turning back to the road. I nod and look outside. We pass Ronnie's house, and I feel sick to my stomach. How am I going to tell him? How will he react? Will he hate me?

"Here we are!" I turn to the school. I don't move. Freddy looks at me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm scared about Ronnie." I answer. He sighs, then hugs me.

"You'll be fine. Even if he tries to hit you or something, I know from firsthand account that it won't end well for him!" I pull away.

"That was different, but I get your point." I get out and head inside. As I turn a corner, Ronnie pops up. I jump.

"Hey there!" He exclaims. I laugh and punch him lightly on the arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" I say. He grins, and I remember what I need to talk to him about. "Hey Ronnie?" He stops grinning.

"Yeah?" He asks carefully, like he's walking on a minefield.

"I need to tell you something." He nods.

"Okay..." This is even harder than I thought! And I thought it'd be harder than learning to speak Japanese! I tried once. I called someone a baka and didn't know what it meant until Mr. Jackson had to tell me. I was one bad kid.

"Listen, I really like you...but-" He interrupts.

"You're breaking up with me." He states. He's not asking, he's just saying it. I blink, then look away and nod.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry." I mutter. I look back at him. He's not angry, he's sad. He has a sort of depressed look.

"Why? What did I do?" He asks quietly. I shake my head.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." I trail off.

"You love someone else more than you love me." He finishes the sentence for me. I slowly nod, just then realizing how true it is. He sighs and turns to walk away.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask. He shakes his head and keeps going. I follow him, then get in front of him.

"What?" He asks. I hug him one last time. He hugs back.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you were my first kiss." I whisper. When he pulls away, he's grinning.

"I doubt Goldie was very happy about that." He says. I laugh.

"You think Freddy was?" I ask, and he laughs too. I stop and look at him. "Are...we good?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"You know!" He smiles.

"Yeah. We're good."

/time skip/

I walk out to the courtyard and see Naomi waving me over at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. I run over and sit by her at the edge of it.

"Hey, Naomi. Where's Shinyu?" I ask. She looks a little mad.

"At the stupid doctor's office." She answers. Then she looks at me and lowers her voice. "Have you been having any weird dreams lately?" I blink.

"Well, one. I was running down a hallway and bumped into a bear animatronic. He talked to me in Freddy's voice. I also ran into a fox that talked with Foxy's voice and a rabbit with Bonnie's voice. The rabbit stuffed me into an animatronic suit." I answer. Her eyes are wide.

"I had one where I was in an office at a pizzeria. Four animatronics were after me. A rabbit, a fox, a chicken, and a bear. At some point, my power ran out, so I ran and hid. But they found me, and the fox knocked me out." She says. I blink.

"Wow. That's creepy." I reply. She nods.

"That's not the scariest part. When I was hiding, I heard your voice. You were yelling 'no Bonnie! Please!'" I stare.

"Oh my God...that's exactly what I told it." I say. She shivers a little.

"Someone told me once that some dreams are things happening to you in an alternate universe. I'm starting to believe it." She tells me. I nod. Then we see Bonnie coming over and change the subject.

"So why does Shinyu need to go to the doctor?" I ask. Naomi sighs angrily.

"His mom is paranoid. He skins his knee, and she has to make sure he doesn't get gangrene." She replies. I laugh.

"Hey, Eli!" Bonnie says cheerily. I wave.

"Sure, ignore me completely." Naomi mutters. I laugh as Bonnie turns to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Naomi." He says sarcastically, mocking a bow. She grins.

"That's better! Now I'm going to leave you two alone. Talk to you later, Eli!" Naomi says, walking off. Bonnie shakes his head and sits by me. He kisses me.

"I missed you this morning. You didn't even come in to eat." Bonnie says sadly. I laugh.

"I wasn't hungry. I had to break up with Ronnie today." I tell him. He nods, then kisses me again. I push him playfully. "Okay, too much PDA!" I joke. He laughs, then fakes a pout.

"Aww! I'd kiss you all day if I could!" He says, sounding like a little kid. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that better?" I ask. Bonnie hums in thought, then shakes his head. I kiss his nose, making him laugh. "Better now?" He still shakes his head, so I kiss him on the lips. I pull away after a few seconds. He smiles.

"Better!" He says. I grin and lean against him.

"Good. You know I love you right?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. Do you know I love you?" He asks in return. I shrug. He grins.

"I'll prove it to you later! I have a surprise for you when you get home! Bye!" He exclaims, walking off. I watch him, then see Naomi coming around the fountain and sit beside me.

"Finally! I thought he'd NEVER leave!" She says dramatically.

"Were you watching us?" I ask, expecting a no. She grins teasingly.

"Yes. And I have to say, you guys are one cute couple!" She tells me. I blush. She continues. "I guess I see why you like him. He's sweet, he's caring, he must be a good kisser for you to let him so much-" My face burns red.

"Okay! I get it!" I interrupt, but she grins and continues.

"I mean, I've heard TONS of girls pining after him! I eavesdropped on a conversation once, let's just say the word 'hot' was used in a wide variety of ways!" She says. I grimace.

"Is that supposed to be dirty?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. And you wouldn't be the first GUY to like him either. I mean, there aren't many gay people here, but a lot of them go for Bonnie or Foxy." She says. I make a fake gagging noise.

"I didn't need to know that." I say, and she laughs. Then I see a kid about Foxy's age with short black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing worn out clothes and he looks nervous. "Who's he?" I ask. Naomi looks at him, then shrugs.

"He's a new kid. He's all alone, too! Come on!" She says, and I follow her to him. He sees us and fidgets nervously. I grin.

"Hi! My name's Eli, and this is my friend Naomi!" I say. The boy smiles softly, but doesn't look any less wary. Naomi points at the fountain.

"Would you like to sit with us?" She asks. He nods, an we lead him over.

"So what's your name?" I ask. He grins. He has a sweet, child-like grin.

"My name's Mike. Mike Schmidt."

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! Especially Regular Show Memorobillia, if I spelled that right. I promised that Mike would be in this, didn't I? Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: hey! I know I updated today already, but I love this story, and apparently you do too! So, enjoy!**

As soon as the bell for the end of school rings, I dash outside. I see Mike just standing alone. I ignore Foxy honking his truck horn and walk towards him.

"Hi Mike!" I say. He jumps almost two feet and whirls around. Then he laughs nervously.

"Hey." He says distantly. I smile widely.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Are you sure?" He steps away from me.

"Can you please leave me alone?" He asks quietly. I frown.

"Good luck getting rid of me!" I say cheerfully. He looks a little scared. I look at him. "I'm not going to kill you, Mikey." I tell him. He blinks, then looks over at me.

"Mikey?" He asks. I smile.

"Yeah. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" I ask. He smiles. It's a small smile, but at least it's something.

"Sure, call me that if you want. Cool eyes, by the way." I grin when he says this.

"Thanks!" Then Foxy drives up to us. He looks at Mike for quite awhile. Is his face red?

"Hey Eli! Come on!" He says. I nod, then turn to Mike.

"Sure you don't want a ride, Mikey?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you next week, Eli." He says. I wave and climb into the truck. As we drive, Foxy looks over at me.

"So who's your friend?" He asks. I smile.

"Mike Schmidt. I call him Mikey. Why? Interested?" I ask teasingly. He blushes a little.

"...maybe." He says. I raise my eyebrows.u

"Oh? Okay, ask him out." I say. He grins.

"I might." I lean against him.

"Good." He rubs my hair.

"Love you, kid." He says. I smile.

"Love you too." I reply. We get home and go inside. I see Freddy grinning at me with his hands behind his back.

"Freddy, what's going on?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Go into your room to find out." He answers. I walk upstairs into my room. The lights are off. I flick the switch on. It doesn't work.

"Oh come on. Dangit!" I whisper to myself. I walk over to the light and see that someone unscrewed the bulb. "Bonnie, this better not have been you!" I say loudly. I hear a voice behind me.

"Are you mad?" Bonnie. I grin and turn around. I can't see, so I reach out. Nothing.

"What is this? Some messed up hide and seek?" I ask. I hear him sit on my bed.

"Something like that. Eli, I put the bulb on the desk there." He says. I don't tell him that I can't see, since I know where it is. I grab the bulb and screw it in.

"You know," I say while I'm putting it back in,"this isn't funny." He laughs.

"It is to me!" I sigh, then blink when the light comes on. I look at Bonnie. He's grinning widely.

"Alright, now go back downstairs." He says. I frown.

"Seriously? Why couldn't have I gone in there to start with?" I ask. He gets up and takes my hand.

"Because it wasn't ready to begin with. Now it is." He tells me, leading me back downstairs. Then he covers my eyes.

"Bonnie?" I ask warily. He kisses my head.

"Just trust me, okay?" He asks. I sigh and nod. He leads me into (I think) the kitchen. Then he uncovers my eyes. Foxy, Naomi, Chica, Marissa, Hiro...everyone I know is there. Except Mike, but I hardly know him. They're grinning. There's a big banner above them that says 'I love you' in big letters. On the table, there's a present. I turn around. Bonnie's grinning.

"What's this? A party?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Chica wanted to see this." Then he leans down to my level (I'm about four inches shorter than him) and asks one thing. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asks softly. I blink, then grin and nod. Chica 'aww's then turns to Naomi.

"You got that on video right?" She asks. Naomi nods as I blush. Bonnie grabs the present on the table and goes outside. I follow him. He gets in his car, and I get in with him.

"Don't open this until I ask, okay?" He asks. I nod, curiosity already killing me. Bonnie drives us to a resteraunt. It's not fancy, but it's a lot better than a McDonald's! Bonnie gets out with the present. I follow him in and he points at a table. "Sit there and wait for me, okay?" He asks. I go to the table and sit down. After a minute or two, Bonnie sits in front of me.

"What are you up to?" I ask. He grins.

"You'll find out." He says.

"You are one tricky rabbit, Bunnie." I say. He grins and kisses my cheek.

"I love that nickname." He says. I grin and make a joke.

"The only problem is that tricks are for kids!" He blinks, then laughs. Then a waitress comes over and puts down a plate of...chocolate? With soft green wrapping. The waitress leaves. I look at Bonnie.

"You said you love chocolate, and your favorite color is that exact shade of green." He tells me. I grin.

"What are the flavors?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I told them to put one of every kind they have. So it'll be sort of like Russian Roulette." He says. I blink.

"I hope that there won't be any pistols, will there?" I ask. He laughs.

"No, no guns. I promise." He says. I pick one up, unwrap it, and eat it. I grin.

"Caramel! My favorite, yay!" I exclaim. Bonnie smiles.

"Mine too...Eli?" He asks. He looks serious.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You don't know just how cute you are, do you? That's not flirting, it's just a question." He says. I blink.

"I...I guess not." I answer,

"I didn't think so. Well, I'm going to tell you something, and I mean every word of it." He leans forward. "You are an amazing kid. You're nice, you're friendly, you're cute...my point is, I literally have NO reason to NOT love you." He tells me. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"You think so?" I ask quietly. He nods.

"I KNOW so. Now go ahead and open your present." He says. I pick it up off of the table and unwrap it. It's a small light green box. I open it. It's a necklace with an emerald at the end. I stare at it. This had better not be real.

"Tell me this isn't a real emerald." I say. He smiles.

"It took all of the savings I've had since I was eight to buy that." He says. "Put it on." I slowly do, not believing what he just told me. I look up at him. Then a tear rolls down my face. He looks surprised and worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly. I kiss him. He hugs me and kisses back. It lasts for about five minutes before I pull away.

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses me again.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: aww! So sweet! Hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: morning guys! Or afternoon, depending on where you are! This is the final chapter, guys! And right after this chapter, I'm making an extra one that'll be a teaser for the sequel! Enjoy the last chapter!**

When Bonnie and I finish eating, we get up and walk to the door.

"Wait in the car for me." He says. I nod and walk outside to the car. I open the door and get in. I look inside and see Bonnie putting some money on the table and talking to a waitress. He comes out and gets in the car with me. "Did you have a good time?" He asks. I rest my head on his arm.

"The best." I answer. He kisses my head.

"Good." He drives toward the house. I start to fall asleep until he asks me something.

"Do you like the necklace?" I grin, sit up, and kiss him lazily.

"I LOVE it, you silly Bunnie." I say. He laughs, and I try to kiss him again. He moves his face.

"I have to drive, Eli!" He exclaims. I frown and put my head on his arm again.

"I'm sorry." I say. He sighs.

"I'm not mad at you." He tells me. I nod, almost asleep now. The car stops. "Come on, get up." Bonnie says. I shake my head.

"Do I have to?" I ask. He sighs again, then I feel him lift me up and carry me to the door. I press my face into his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Then he puts me back down on my feet. I fall against him, but get back up and walk inside.

"How'd it go?" I hear Chica ask excitedly.

"Great! Eli's all tired out, though. I had to carry him to the door!" Bonnie replies. I try to open my eyes, but can't. I feel someone pick me up. Not Bonnie, too big. Muscle-wise, I mean. Not that Bonnie's scrawny, I mean, he carried me downstairs once. But this person is a lot stronger.

"You're not heavy at all! Do you not eat?" It's Freddy. I bury my face into his chest and smile.

"Hey Freddy." I mutter.

"Did you have a good time?" He asks quietly. I nod as he lays me down on my bed. I hug him tightly. He hugs back just as tight.

"I love you Daddy." I whisper. He let's go and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too. And I have a surprise for you in the morning." He says. I smile and fall asleep.

/time skip/

I get up and immediately remember what Freddy said. I get dressed into some clean clothes and run downstairs. Freddy's on the couch. I jump onto the couch next to him and hug him.

"Morning, Freddy! What's the surprise?" I ask. He laughs.

"You'll get it when everyone else wakes up, okay?" He says. I pout.

"Aww! But that'll take FOREVER!" I whine. He laughs again and hugs me.

"Sorry, but you have to wait! And don't try to wake everyone up, either!" He says.

"Can I wake up Bonnie?" I ask. He grins.

"Knock yourself out." He says. I jump up and dash up to Bonnie's room. I see him sleeping. I leap onto the bed right next to him. Then I whisper into his ear.

"Good morning, Bunnie." He opens his eyes and smiles drowsily. Then he gets up out of the bed, an my face turns red. He's not wearing a shirt. I look away.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Just put on a shirt!" I say. He laughs.

"Why? Embarrassed?" He asks teasingly. I whine.

"Bonnie, please!" I beg. He laughs again and puts on a shirt.

"Okay, now can I go back to bed?" He asks. I nod, then get under the covers as he does. He laughs and hugs me.

"I love you, Bunnie." I whisper. He lets go and kisses me for a long time.

"I love you too." He replies when we pull away. Then Foxy opens the door.

"Bonnie! Freddy says he has something to...uhh..." He trails off when he sees us. Then he grins. "Anyway, Freddy has something to tell us! Everyone else has already woke up! Come on!" Then he runs back out. Bonnie sighs, and we both get up and walk downstairs. We sit down on the couch next to Freddy.

"Okay. I've been watching how you guys have been interacting with Eli. We had a few...bumps in the road, but the results of trying this out were mostly positive, so..." He trails off and turns to me, grinning broadly. "Eli, how would you like to be a permanent part of our family?" He asks me. I blink. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't form words, so I just nod vigorously. He grins.

"So...we're actually ADOPTING Eli?" Chica asks. Freddy nods.

"Goldie and I were talking about it last night, and we decided that we'd all like to have him here permanently." He answers. I feel tears start to pour out of my eyes, but I still can't speak. So instead I hug him as tightly as I can. He hugs back and soon, everyone has joined us in this little group hug. I finally am able to speak.

"I love you guys." I say, tears still streaming out of my eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that we all love you too." Freddy answers. Then he lets go. "Now come on. We're going to sign the papers at the orphanage." He says, and we all follow him. I climb into his truck with him.

/another time skip DERP/

We finally arrive and I run inside. I notice immediately how much more empty it is. There's only a handful of kids on this floor! Freddy walks into Mr. Jackson's office. Mr. Jackson smiles.

"You called and said you want to adopt Eli?" He asks Freddy. Freddy nods and Mr. Jackson sits a paper down on the desk. "Just sign this and he'll be a permanent member of the Fazbear family!" He exclaims. Freddy signs it without hesitation. Then he picks it up and takes my hand, leading me back outside.

"Wow. That's all?" I ask. Freddy laughs and holds the paper up for everyone to see.

"I know, right? It feels like there should be a party. And there WILL be a party when we get home." He promises. We get back into his truck, and drive back home. To my new life.

**Authors Note: hey! Hope you liked it! I'll update again right after this with the teaser for the sequel! Love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: back already with the trailer! This will be in the form of four scenes that will be in the sequel. They are not in chronological order, though. They will be separated by a number above the scene. Enjoy!**

1.

"I can't believe this!" Freddy yells furiously.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. He whirls on me, his eyes indigo now instead of light blue.

"It's going to take a LOT more than sorry to fix this! Just go to your room!" He orders. I feel anger in me.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yell. He slaps me so hard that I hit the ground. I look up at him is shock. There's no guilt in his eyes. No remorse at all. He yanks me up by the arm, drags me upstairs, and THROWS me into my bedroom. Then he slams the door.

2.

I run for I don't know how long before I collapse to the ground. The screaming in my head gets worse and worse. Then I grab a big rock about as big as my palm. It has a sharp point at the end. All of the voices in my head are coming from my left eye. I'm sure of it. So I take the rock and raise it up, the pointed end facing my eye.

"This is going to hurt." I mutter. I take a deep breath. And slam the rock into my left eye. I scream.

3.

I tie my boot laces and follow Goldie and the others to our new neighbors house. Freddy's talking to a familiar boy about Bonnie's age. Black hair, icy blue eyes, tall and muscular...oh my God...it can't be...I approach him. He stops talking and stares at me with wide eyes.

"It's you." I whisper.

4.

"Just get out! I don't even want to LOOK at you right now!" Bonnie yells. I yell back.

"I can't believe I EVER loved you! You're just a selfish, heartless jerk! I HATE YOU!" He flinches and his eyes widen. I take off the necklace he gave me and throw it at him. Then I run to my room, slamming the door behind me.

**Authors Note: what do you think? It's coming soon! Love you all!**


	32. Chapter 32: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, it's been so long since I last even looked at this...thanks for all of the dirty reviews, guests XD**

**ANYWAY, the more I look at this story and some of the more serious reviews...that and I can't just leave this story here now that I've improved at least somewhat...I think I've made a decision.**

**I'm gonna rewrite this.**

**The basic plot will be the same, but there will be several changes that I will list here.**

**1: The story will now be in 3rd person, and not just in Eli's POV. It will also probably be in the past tense. I'm doing this to take oppurtunities to improve the other characters.**

**2: Eli's age will be changed to fit mine. He'll now be 16. He will also be less of...well...less of a fucking Mary Sue XD he'll be more realistically made. He will also remain introverted, heterochromatic, gay as hell, and shy.**

**3: He and Bonnie MAY OR MAY NOT end up being together. There will be four possibilities. He'll date Bonnie, date Ronnie (I'll probably change his name), date neither, or date both. Poly-relationships for the win really, but this might not happen.**

**4: No OCs besides main ones that are involved in the plot significantly. Sorry :(**

**5: There won't be any votes/polls for decisions. It'll be up to me to keep you guys on your toes ;)**

**6: To go along with the end of 2, Eli won't have a mental disorder but will have trust issues. And he'll take much longer to adjust to the family, and vice versa. For example, to combat the Mary Sue risk, Freddy might teach him to fight after he's bullied instead of him just being a badass for no reason.**

**7: If I rewrite the rest of the series, it may be entirely different or fairly similar. Depends on how this rewrite goes.**

**8: Again, no votes, but if I need help I'll ask. How you'll know leads to nine.**

**9: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES XD**

**10: No. More. Lemons. EVER. Seriously, don't even ask unless you really want to face the brunt of this sassy gay's wrath.**

**11: Speaking of sass, Eli may be introverted, but he'll still be as much of a foul-mouthed smartass as me.**

**That's all! I'll probably start tonight with the old story as a reference. Hope you're looking forward to it! Also, I WILL NOT DELETE THIS, but if you have something to say involving the new story, please PM me unless you're a guest.**


End file.
